


It can't get any worse...well, maybe it can....

by yellow931



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ace! Virgil, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Crossover, Demons Are Assholes, Emile-Son/daughter of poseidon, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will just go with the story and see what to tag, I'm Sorry, I'm so fucking tired, Logan-Son of Athena, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Logic | Logan Sanders, Pan! Patton, Patton-Son of Apollo, Percy Jackson au (?), Please Don't Kill Me, References to Depression, Remy-Son of Hypnos, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Roman-Son of Zeus, Sucidal Ideation, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, They have powers! Yay!, Thomas-Son of Hades, Violence (will be forwarned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow931/pseuds/yellow931
Summary: "I had already lost my will to live. Now I lost my normal life too. I'm forced to go to this weird camp along with these crazy people. Well, Thomas is fine, but I have the strange feeling that he supresses more worries than he can handle. Roman is just a dickhead. The other guy, Logan, is just getting on everyone's guts. Of course, Dorian must be here too with his slimy lies. Will tries at least to calm me down. And Patton...is Patton, I guess(?). I just haven't found one reason why I belong to these people. I think, I'm.........different."Disclamer: I do not own the Riordanverse as well as (almost) all of the characters. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Thomas Sanders. I only own the plot!





	1. Let me just die already!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Virgil...
> 
> Warning: (Mention of) death, cursing

** Virgils pov. **

I ran as fast as I could away from my school, bringing a large distance between me and my classmates. My legs hurt but I didn’t care. Only further. Further away. I heard their voices ringing in my head over and over again.

»Emo freak!«

»Washout!«

»Idiot!«

Finally, I stumbled over my own feet and hit the hard ground with my face. Perfect, I thought. Heavily I pulled myself up and brought me back onto my feet. Anxiously I turned around and let my eyes wander over the road and the footpath. No one has followed me. Yet.

I wiped the dirt off my purple t-shirt, my black, ripped jeans and my waistcoat with fabric patches which I had knotted around my waist. Slowly I took my backpack off my back and stuffed my waistcoat into it. Then I began searching. There they were. I pulled out big black headphones and put them on. Soon the soothing sound of "Panic! At the Disco" streamed into my ears, loud enough to over blend the noise of the boisterous cars which raced beside me.

Slowly I shuffled down the street, avoiding the looks of the other people rushing past me. I was never really a type for social interaction. I didn’t even talk to my parents very often. Mostly because they were the optimistic, the-world-is-so-perfect-type. I was the exact opposite of them. It was obvious that I was adopted, wasn’t it?

When I continued walking, I suddenly felt the ground shake. Was it an earthquake? No, then it would last longer than two seconds. There was it again. And again. Every time it got even harder than before. That wasn’t normal. Was I imagining things? Was this some sort of weird anxiety attack? Or did the kids of my class play a weird prank on me to blame me even harder than they already did?

Finally, the shaking stopped. For one moment I felt released when all of a sudden a loud noise blasted through my headphones.

**Boom!**

I brushed them off my head so that the speakers hung around my neck. Curiously I turned around and wished in the next moment, I wouldn‘t have done it.

Fifty metres away from me stood a twenty meters huge giant. He hasn’t got any clothes on but ugly leather pants. His fat belly hung down in gross flab wrinkles. At the front of his head was one eye over the ridge of his nose. Only one. Not two. Weird. Was I hallucinating? Yeah, that would be it. That monster hasn’t just torn down the grocery store.

I looked around me. Looks like everyone had left the streets. I was the only one. It was the middle of the day, so that obviously wasn’t normal. I looked back at the weird creature ahead of me. What did it do? It…sniffed? All of a sudden the ugly face turned around and searched the area with its view. Its eye focused on me.

A frosting shiver ran down my back. The giant was even uglier than I thought. Out of his nose rose nose hair as black as his horn on his head which I initially considered was his hair. His face was sprinkled with big marbles. He made a hideous sound before chasing after me.

I tried to run, but my legs didn’t want to move. After all, I wouldn‘t have had a chance to flee. The giant only needed three steps to reach me. Like a puppet, he grabbed my waist and picked me up. The pressure of his hand almost mashed my ribs and his heat let me sweat. I was both scared and enraged. Okay, more enraged. Furiously, I shouted all types of insults against the giant which wasn’t exactly helpful, but it was a good feeling to just shout out the anger. Anyway, the creature didn’t mind. It only mustered his catch as to look if I would be a delicious meal or just a piece of junk. The last one was my own interpretation of me. I wouldn’t judge him.

Unfortunately I had the feeling that I wouldn’t be that glad. He groaned and held me higher while opening his mouth. A nasty reek surrounded me and I must force myself not to throw up. That was it. I mean, yeah, I hated my life, but I didn’t want to end it in a stomach of an ugly giant.

**Boom!**

I didn’t know what was going on, but suddenly I was shaken wildly. Next thing I saw was that the giant had destroyed another building. Man, I liked this bakery. Stupid creature. On the side of the ugly head was a black ring of grime which smoked awkwardly in a greenish colour. What the hell….

**Boom!**

I felt how the grip around me softened before the giants hand let me go. I couldn’t have a good hold around his fingers, so I slipped. And then I fell.

I cursed myself for taking the long way home. For being that what I always was. Stupid. At least this was a better way to die. I pressed shut my eyes and waited for the impact. It never came.

Out of nowhere a hand packed my leg. I freaked out like every time someone dares to touch me. Then I reminded myself that I fell in midair and no one should be able to touch me. Was I dead?

I opened my eyes a bit. Over me was a big, white wing. But it wasn’t from a bird. It was from a horse. Winged horses. Jap, I must be dead. I looked annoyed to the boy who held me. He had a light skin colour, which was sprinkled with freckles all over his face. His curly hair had a dark tone of blonde, his eyes were bright blue and his round glasses were dirty. The boy wore short light blue pants, white sports shoes and an orange t-shirt which lettering I couldn’t read. Probably it was because of my ADHS. The things that let me wonder the most were the bow and the arrows hanging around his chest.

He was shouting at me, but I couldn’t understand him over the blasting sounds around me. »What?«, I yelled.

»I said, don’t fidget so much or else my hands would slip. Do you want to die?«

Oh, so I wasn’t dead yet? How comes? »Well, actually…«, I mumbled to myself.

Some other explosions blew up behind me. Looks like the giant pulled down an office building. Glass flew into my face and cut open my cheeks. My eyes began to burn.

»Kiddo, hold on. I am trying to land, okay?«

Yes, please. That would be a good idea. Ground again.

In the next moment, air rumpled my hair and wings brushed my body. And then…grass. Green, wet grass tickled my skin. I was lying on the ground, still trying to proceed what just happened. In the background were some more explosion sounds which let my ears ring. And then there was this face over me.

»Are you okay, kiddo?«, the boy said, smiling. This wasn’t funny. Why did he laugh?

I sat up slowly. My whole body hurt. I turned to the side. The horse hadn’t got any interests in me and rather started eating the grass. My look was still focused at its wings. Looks like the boy followed it, because he said: »She’s pretty, right? I named her Puppy!«

What? How can you name a horse after a dog? That makes no sense. But in this moment, nothing made sense. So I wasn’t shocked. »She...she has wings.«, I stated.

»Yeah, of course. She’s a Pegasus. That‘s...wait. You can see them, kiddo?«, he said, his eyes began to sparkle.

»Um…«, I said uncomfortably, but a voice behind me rescued me.

»Well, this was a struggle. Greetings.«

The speaker was really pale. He had dark brown hair, neat brushed back. Behind his glasses gloomed grey eyes which studied me like I was some sort of experiment. The clothing was...uppish. Instead of short pants he wore a long black trouser. His white shirt and his armless sweater let him look like a college student. Or a teacher. The only thing that bothered me was the backpack which looked like it experienced lots of things. It was ripped and dirty and gloomed in a neon yellow colour. On top of it enthroned little cat ears.

»Logan!«, the boy shouted happily, »Are you hurt? Must I heel you?«

»No offence, Patton, but your help wouldn’t be required.«

Damn, he even sounded like a teacher. I already felt annoyed. The boy next to me, apparently Patton, ran to him while giggling and took the backpack.

»Thanks for taking care of my things. You’re the best.«, he said and hugged him. Are they boyfriends? Wow, the freckles-boy had a bad taste.

»Aaaaaand they hug again.«

I flinched in shock. There was a third boy standing next to me, looking at the two smirking. He had darker skin than the two others and his brown hair had a rainbow streak in it. Besides the orange t-shirt, he wore blue jeans, sneakers and a red college jacked, brocaded with a dog face, a rainbow flag and some stars.

»Hard to believe that they still aren’t a couple, isn’t it?« He gave me an amused look which I returned disturbed. Beautiful that they had a wonderful private live, but what the heck just happened?

»Oh, right.«, the brown haired boy reminded himself and stretched out his hand for me to take. I ignored it and stood up myself.

»Okay, then not.«, he mumbled.

I almost got an anxiety attack. There was too much weirdness in the last fifteen minutes. I needed a break. And maybe a psychiatrist.

»O-okay, I don’t know what is happening, but I’m out.«, I stated and started to walk away.

»Wait! Are you really okay?«, the boy asked concerned.

»How do you think I should feel after being tossed around by some ugly giant in leather pants and flying next to a winged horse?«, it blurted out of me.

»Wait, you saw the Cyclops?«, he said with big eyes.

»Hard to oversee him, isn’t it?«, I snorted.

»No, look.«, the boy held me back, »This isn’t normal that you can see through the fog. This gift is very rare.«

»Though the what?« I was even more confused than before.

»The fog. A tool that is used to hide his real appearance behind an illusion. That you could see the _luscus giant_ is indeed very interesting. That means, you are at least a _Videns_.«, the boy named Logan stated.

»Or a demigod.«, added the boy with the rainbow streak.

»A what? Okay, I’m done. This becomes way too crazy.«

I tried to flee from the conversation, but was held back again, this time from the boy with the freckles.

»Oh no, stay here, kiddo. We are not finished yet.«, he said which made me anxious, although he spoke in a nice tone. Panic-struck I freed myself from his grip. The rainbow-boy sighed.

»Look, we are just concerned about you. You can be in real danger.« I stared at him blankly.

»People, sorry to interrupt you, but we must go back to camp or else Chiron would be furious.«

»Logan! We have almost an hour till we must arrive there! Don’t make such a rush!«, the freckles-boy protested.

»I am just being realistic due to your resting breaks.«

The two started a heavy discussion. »Geez. You know what? I give you my number. Just for safety.«, the rainbow-boy said. He pulled a pen and a handkerchief out of his pockets and scribbled some numbers on it. »Call me if you need help. When nothing happens, you can burn it if you want afterwards.« He gave me the paper before turning to his colleagues. »Okay, guys. We’re leaving.«

»Nooooo!«, the freckles-boy protested, but the other boys gave him no chance. Reluctantly he climbed back on his horse. Pegasus. Whatever. The other two shared one black horse, the rainbow-boy sitting behind the teacher-freak. I stared at them when they took off and flew away. After half an hour, people returned to their business, blocking the streets of the city, but I didn’t mind. All I thought of was this little piece of paper resting in the pocket of my trouser.


	2. I hate jumping into shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gave the dark one his number for safety. But what happens if he really needs help? Thomas is forced to do what he hates the most - using his powers.
> 
> Warning: Light cursing, a bit of violence

** Thomas pov. **

»Hey, bro. What’s up? You seemed drowning in your thoughts back at dinner. Don’t say, you are questioning your existence again.«, Roman laughed and sat down next to me on the bench.

I leaned back and sighed. Over us was a large treetop which prevented me to see the moon. But it didn’t really bother me because there was nothing interesting to see anyway. The stars were hardly visible; they seemed to drown in the dark void of the sky around them and the moon was only a dimmed silhouette.

»Thomas, you shouldn’t have guilt feelings. You did nothing wrong.«

»No it’s not…«, I began, but Roman ignored me.

»You’re not a bad person, although your father is the god of death. I mean, I am very musically and my father obviously is not Apollo.«

»Roman…«

»Or Patton, he is good at baking, although his mother is not Demeter. All I wanna say is, don’t judge yourself for what you aren‘t.«

»I know that, Roman. Thanks. Actually, something else bothers me.«

»Come on, spill the beans.«

I looked at him annoyed. Roman had caramel-brown skin and dark blue eyes. His red-brown hair wave at the top of his head dropped every minute into his face, so that he constantly must stroke it back. Roman wears every day another shirt, today it was a yellow Hawaii shirt with red flowers. In contrast to this, he wore a black, long trouser. No wonder. He was a very out-going person and liked to be in the centre of everyone’s attention.

»It’s just…today we were at a quest like normal. And then there was this boy…«

»Ohhh, someone has lovesickness.«

»What? No! It’s nothing like that. Even if he is gay, he’s not my type anyway.«

»Well, what is it then?«, he asked curious. I sighed deeply.

»Well, it seems like he can see through the fog. And I can’t get rid of the feeling that something bad will happen to him.«

»Wait, he is a Seer?«

»We don’t know. I gave him my number just for safety but it feels like it’s just…not enough.« Roman frowned.

»Well, that is…a fucking situation.«, he admitted.

»But at least, you did your best. At least he knows that he isn’t alone and there is a save place for him.«, my second friend, Vine, said next to me.

»When he is really a demigod, he wouldn’t be even able to call me before he gets dismembered.«

»Don’t think so pessimistic. He seems like a brave guy. He will survive, trust me.«

»I am not that view.«

»Earth to Thomas! Are you still with me or are you just talking with yourself again?«, Roman said furiously.

»No, I…well…«

Roman shoved his hair out of his face again. »Sometimes you are really odd, Thomas.« I smiled tired. At least I was glad that no one knew how weird I really was.

»Come on, prince rainbow. I need my beauty sleep and I think, you too.« He stood up and stretched out his hand. I took it and pulled me back on my feet. »And don’t worry. The boy will be fine.«

We walked to our cabins. It was no problem for us to stay outside that late because we both had our cabins on our own and the harpies didn’t mind my presence, so we both didn’t get eaten by one of them.

»Good night, sleeping beauty.«, I mumbled and smiled.

»Beautiful dreams or whatever.«, he responded and went into the white marble palace.

I rubbed my eyes when walking into my own cabin which was dark and some sort of edgy. I had hung colourful posters on the wall, had bought the brightest bedding I could find, but it stayed the same. A black, dark, depressing house. Tiredly I threw myself onto my bed.

»Well, I will leave you alone then. Maybe scaring the heck out of the Hermes cabin would be fun.«

»Show no mercy, Vine.«, I said and smirked. The people in the Hermes cabin were all morons after all.

Vine laughed and left. I pulled the blanket over my head and hoped that the gods wouldn’t send me nightmares again that let me stay up all night. Forgetting that I still wore my street clothes, I slowly drifted away.

* * *

It happened two days later after a training fight against Dorian. For such a slimy-boy with only a spear, he was frighteningly good at fighting. I ducked and blocked his spike until I finally managed to hold my dagger against his throat.

»Bad deflection. You have not improved.«, he complimented.

»Thanks.«, I said.

Dorian speaks for some reason always exact the opposite of what he meant, so I was used to comments like these.

»Hey, Thomas! Wanna join us training at the climbing wall?«, Patton shouted from the left entrance of the arena.

»Sure, why not?«, I responded and made my way to the bench at the border of the arena to pick up my things.

»You are getting better at this.«, Vine smiled, »By the way, something vibrated in your bag one minute ago.«

Doubtless it was my phone. What other should have been vibrating? I was so thankful that the Hephaestus kids found a way to make monster-proof cell phones. Because of that I could still make silly videos for my community. Without that I would have gotten crazy a long time ago. Quickly I pulled it out and switched the display on. I froze when I saw the notification on the display. How had I forgotten about that? Why haven’t I switched on the ringtone?

»Oh man. This is bad. This is really, really bad.«, I muttered to myself while hastily grabbing my things and storming out of the arena.

»Kiddo, where are you going?«, Patton asked, running after me.

»Patton, go to the others. I reminded myself to…clean the room. You know what happens if I don’t do it.« Yeah, that was a lie, but otherwise Patton would never let me go.

»Stinky dishes, yuck. Okay, I will tell the others. See you soon!«

I waited until I was at my cabin and was sure that no one had followed me. With shaking hands, I quickly pushed the buttons on my phone and held it to my ear. After ten heavy seconds beeping sounds finally someone picked up.

»Um, hello? Is there the rainbow-boy?« I felt relieved.

»Oh gosh. I am so glad that you’re still alive.«

»Yeah, um…remember when you said that I should call you when something weird happens?«

»What is wrong?«, I said, suddenly a wave of anxiety washed over me.

»Sorry, wait a minute…« Silently, I heard him in the background, screaming something like: »Eat up history, you ugly humanoid!« I wondered if I had misheard something. Even for me, this comment was weird. A short time later, the boy spoke to me again.

»Well, is a human with a Taurus head enough weird for you?«, he asked. I was bright of shock. A human with a Taurus head. A Minotaurus.

»Oh shit. Where are you right now?«

»Um...on a tree.« What? Well, clever. But what?!

»I meant, what street?« He said me ruffle his location and I concentrated at every word of it.

»Okay, hold on.«

»What do you think am I doing?«, he huffed ironically before ending the call.

I tried to calm myself down. The boy needed me. I must concentrate. I took a deep breath and looked at the darkest side of my room, where the shadows stretched on the floor. I hated this, but I had no other chance. Before I thought about it otherwise, I squinted my eyes and ran right into the shadow.

Suddenly there was nothing around me, only a black void. Too long being here makes me dizzy, so I wasted no time. I thought of the location the boy told me. In the next moment, there was concrete under my feet and I stumbled forward, trying to slow myself down. Well, this was better than last time I had shadow-travelled two months ago.

I leaned against the wall to overcome my tiredness. Okay, next mission. I held my dagger, made out of styrish steel, firmly in my hand. I didn’t use it very often due to my devaluation against killing. Another reason why I thought, Hades was not my real father.

I sneaked along the road. Finally, I could make out where the screams came from. I hid behind a wall and peeked around the corner. There he was. The skinny boy with the light skin colour and black eye-shadows. His hair was a darker shade of purple which switched in a smooth transition to a candy-floss-pink. The spikes of his hair hang into his face, covering one of his eyes. The clothing was the same as two days ago, but his t shirt was grey instead of purple. A black waistcoat was lying next to the tree, probably his.

Anxious, he threw a book out of his backpack onto the head of the creature underneath him which didn’t seem very bothered. It still looked at him furiously. The Minotaurus had brown fur and hoofs instead of feet. On his head sat enthroned two big, pointy horns which gloomed deadly in the sun. Wasn’t he trapped in the labyrinth? He must had have busted out of it before it imploded. That weren‘t good news.

Oh yeah, speaking of good news: he smelled me. That was another disadvantage about being a kid of the big three. My smell was quite strong for monsters. Well, good that he had left his weapon at the labyrinth. Otherwise I would have been dead till now.

The Minotaurus snorted through his nostrils and tore out the tree, ignoring the protests of the purple one. He threw it at me and I dodged. The bark only streaked my jacket. I looked at the creature furiously. It ran to me, horns pointed on my chest. I jumped at the last moment to the left and cut open the side of it. With a last scream, it vanished to thin dust. The training was worth it. I was proud of myself. Wait…Oh no, the boy!

Concerned I ran to the broken down tree and cut away some branches. »Hello? Are you okay?«, I asked. Someone, buried under thousands of leaves, groaned.

»Ouch. That hurt. I think...ow! Why the hell did I just move? God dammit!«, he cursed.

»Wait, let me help you.« I cut away more twigs and lifted the branch under which the purple one was buried. I helped him to stand up and supported him. Okay, doubtless his leg was broken.

»T-thanks.«, he muttered, before letting out silent ache sounds.

»Okay, that’s enough. You are going with me back to camp half-blood. No resistance.« The boy looked deep into my eyes. I was afraid that he would just slap me across the face and run away as fast as he could. Finally, he began to speak again.

»Fine. I wanted to run away from here since a long time anyway. Can I just…maybe pick up some things before we leave?« I narrowed my eyes.

»Well, how long is it to your house? You don’t seem capable to walk that much.«

»Nah, I’m fine. My house is just around the hill, ten minutes from here.«

»Well then, let’s go.« The boy looked around, suddenly very nervous.

»Wait, where’s my waistcoat?«

»Oh, right. I will get it for you.«

I handed him the waistcoat and he hugged it awkward before reminding himself that I was still there and knotting it around his waist. »T-thanks.«

The ten minutes developed to twenty minutes due to his injury. Half of the way, I tried to start a conversation with the boy.

»So…you haven’t told me your name yet.«, I said curious.

»You neither.« He wasn’t wrong. Damn it, I was stupid.

»I’m Thomas.«

»Rainbow-boy fits you more.«

»Yeah, that’s right. I’m a full-time rainbow.«, I stretched out my tongue and the purple one smiled slightly, »Your turn.«

»Promise me, you don’t laugh?« I narrowed my eyes.

»I would never do something like that. What gives you the thought?«

»Well, I hate my name. All of my classmates make fun out of it. That makes the mobbing even more hurtful than it already is.«

»Oh. I…didn’t know that.« Eventually, I felt bad for asking. Looks like he was an outsider at school.

»At least, you already have a friend at my camp.«

He looked at me worried and I wondered if it was a good idea to bring him with me. He didn’t seem to be very happy about leaving his home. But he wasn’t save here. He had to go.

»My name is Virgil.« I turned back to him, surprised. He avoided my look.

»Well, I think, it’s a beautiful name, Virgil.« He remained silent, but I could make out a little smile on his face.

Together we headed for a grey building. Virgil took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. »We can use the elevator. My apartment is on the second floor.«

* * *

Five minutes later, we were in his bedroom. I kinda imagined how it would look like due to his appearance. Similar to my room: dark and depressing. This…wasn’t it. On the whitewall stood a bed with a blue, groomed folded bedding. On the opposite wall stood two neat shelves, one filled with different things, the other contained his clothes, which all followed a dark colour scheme. Through a big window with flower-curtains streamed thousands sunrays, illuminating the whole room.

Carefully, I placed Virgil on his bed. »You say what you need, I will pack up your bag.«

»Fine…«

I grabbed a cotton pouch, which seemed very practical, and stuffed his belongings and some clothing into it. Then a new thought crossed my mind. »What is about your parents?«

»Well, they are not my real parents and I actually hate them. And they already know, I want to go, so it wouldn’t be a big surprise for them.« I was a bit disgusted about his attitude. If I were him, I would never just…leave.

»At least, leave a note or something, so that they aren’t worthless worried. You can still come back here in summer, you know?«

»Fine, I will. But about coming here again…I must over think that.« I nodded. At least, I affected something.

While I finished his bag, he wrote down a little letter for his parents to read. »Finished.«, we said on the same time and grinned.

»I will leave that on my desk. How do we even get to your camp? By train? Do I need some money?«

»I have a better idea. Just…don’t freak out.«

I closed the curtains to block the light. On the right corner of the room was a black shadow. Carefully I tried if it was dark enough by reaching out my hand. It disappeared in the wall.

»Wow. Is this some kind of portal?«, Virgil asked, slightly excited.

»Well…I don’t exactly know what it is.«, I admitted, »But all I know is that I am the only one that can do that. It’s really...weird.«

»Fits to the things I had experienced in the last few days. But…are you okay? You seem anxious.« I sighed.

»It’s just, I barely know anything about that. And I haven’t tried to bring another person with me yet. What if I suddenly can’t do it anymore? Then we probably end up in Alaska or Australia.«

»Wow. Slow down, buddy. Just breathe. Everything will be fine.«

»You sure about that?« He smiled.

»I don’t care where we come out. Alaska sounds fine for me.«

»You are such a moron.«

»Get used to that.«

I twisted my eyes before helping him stand up. Virgil took the pouch and hung it onto his shoulder.

»Okay, let’s do this. Just...don’t let go.« I took a deep breath before walking in the dark area, Virgil after me.

»That is freaky.«, he muttered while floating in the dark void. I concentrated even more, ignoring the tiredness crawling up my body. Suddenly, there was floor again. And a person. I stumbled right into her and all three of us fell on the ground.

»Oww. Geez, Thomas. Where are you coming from? Go down from me!«, Roman protested, lying under my belly.

»Oh my god. Roman, I’m so sorry.« I crawled back from him as fast as I could.

»This is your room? Wow, I haven’t expected that.«, the purple one mumbled, sitting next to me. Roman freaked out at the appearance of the third one.

»And who is that, if I may ask?« I yawned.

»Well, that’s Virgil. Virgil, Roman. My best friend.«

»Sup.«, he said, not very impressed of Roman.

»And why the heck is he here?«

»I would tell you if I would knew.«, came the reply. I yawned again.

»Guys, I’m pretty…tired right now. Can’t you just…tolerate one another?«

»Pfffft, fine. But just for now. I must get you into bed. You seem drained.« Before I could protest, Roman helped me up and I sat down on my bed.

»Do you mind to help, Maleficent?«

»Sorry, my leg’s broken. I can’t stand up.«

»That is so typical. Well, I don’t help you stand up too.«

»Roman, just pump the breaks. Please.«

Before he could respond, the door opened and two persons entered the room. »Roman, we didn’t found...oh. Looks like you found him.«, Logan said, surprised.

»Oh my gosh! And you brought the purple one with you!«, Patton nearly jumped, a wide grin on his face.

»Umm…hi?«, Virgil said uncomfortably.

»I don’t know how he got here, but I’m curious to have an explanation to this situation here.«, Logan said while pushing back his glasses, although they sat perfect on his nose.

»It’s…a bit complicated.«, I said before letting out another yawn. Colourful points started dancing ahead of me. I blinked them away quickly.

»Please, we can discuss this later. Right now, Thomas needs rest. We take care about the dark creepy cookie there.« He nodded in Virgils direction.

»Come on, kiddo. We are going to show you the camp.«

»I can’t.«, the purple one said.

»Anxiety about learning new things is just useless. Just…«, Logan began, but Virgil interrupted him.

»No. I mean, I literally can’t. My leg is broken.« He pointed at his injury.

»Oh, just say that, kiddo! I can help you with that.«, Patton kneed beside him, »May I?« Virgil narrowed his eyes, but didn’t protest when Patton laid his hands onto the leg. His hands began to glow in a smooth baby-blue and the purple one gasped loudly. »There we go. Feeling better?«

Virgil stretched out his leg a few times in disbelief. »You healed it…thanks.«

»No worries. Now come on. Thomas needs his space.« I wanted to protest, but I was too tired to start a discussion. So I laid down defeated and abruptly drifted away, before I even heard the door being closed.


	3. Who is this creepy cookie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Basically, the dark one had the guts to offend me.....and he had a mental breakdown too, I guess."
> 
> Warning: (mention of) panic attack

**Romans pov. **

I didn’t quite know what I should feel about the purple one which walked next to me, his hands tucked in the pockets of his black, thick waistcoat with purple patches. I noticed that he was very unsure, looking around while biting his lips nervously. It seemed like he didn’t want to be here. Like he thought he didn’t belong here.

It wouldn’t be a big surprise due to his age. He could be as old as me, around eighteen. Most demigods die before they reach this age. Either he was a son of the minor gods and had only a light smell or he was not a demigod at all. I couldn’t think of other explanations.

»...and there is the theatre. Sometimes the Apollo-kids and Roman make some awesome plays for the other campers. I highly recommend you to watch them!«, Patton continued his tour through the camp.

»Like this emo nightmare there has any interest in them.«, I said, nooding in the direction of the dark one.

»Why not? I’m sure you rock the show as Cinderella.«, he mumbled unsure.

»Pfffft, shut up. After all, I should be the prince then.«

»Then you’re dumb.«

»Wait, what?!«, I shouted, breathing in a ball of air while clenching my hand on my chest dramatically. The emo smirked in amusement.

»Just saying. A man who doesn’t remember the face of his true love and rather carrying a shoe with him than finding a new love? Pretty dumb, isn’t it?«

»He was a busy prince, okay?«, I said offended.

»That is an interesting way to consider the story.«, Logan admitted.

»Disney never makes sense.«

»No, take that back! Disney is beautiful!«, Patton protested.

»Patton, he is right. It’s just a story formed by the mind of a human. I prefer documentaries over nonsensical fiction.«, Logan said, straighten his glasses.

»But that’s so booooring. Fantasy worlds are _Beauty_-ful! They _beast_ your mind!«

I giggled. »Got that one. And it _rose_ my mood.«

»I hate you both.«, Logan stated.

»No, you love us.«, Patton said and hugged him from the side which let the intellectual one blush.

»Roman, wait!« I turned around, smiling. A Satyr with light skin, curly brown hair and a little pointed beard ran towards me.

»Yeah, Grover? What’s up?«

»Chiron sends me. He still needs the plans for this month’s upcoming performances.«

»Shoot. I totally forgot about that! Thanks buddy. I will give it to him right now.«

»Okay.«, the Satyr said, giving the purple one a concerned look. »Who’s that?«

»Oh, that’s a new one. Thomas brought him here.«

»That’s strange. I can’t smell anything on him.«

»You mean, he is a human?«, I said, raising an eyebrow. Maybe I was right.

»No. I mean, he hasn’t got any smell. Neither human nor demigod nor monster. Like he...doesn’t exist.«

The emo raised his gaze, which was originally focused on Grover’s goat feet, his eyes full of concern. »W-what?«, he said anxiously.

I shivered. »That is impossible. He must have some sort of smell. Are you okay, buddy?«

Grover stared at me offended. »What? Of course I am okay! He is the one that isn’t!« The Satyr pointed at the purple one.

»Shoot. Calm down. We better ask Chiron about this. Patton, is it okay when we left you two alone for a while? We can continue the tour afterwards.«

»Okay, then have fun. I need to wash my backpack after all because of Logan’s jam.«

»I said, I was sorry. The odds for a lacking lid were really...infinitesimal.«

»Oh. Are you trying to make up for your mistake yesterday during...«

»FALSEHOOD!«, he shouted and quickly left, Patton following behind with a big smile on his face.

»Lovebirds.«, I raved while following Grover uphill to the Big House. Because I felt the curious look of the other, I explained: »That is the Big House. In there, we make serious discussions and store precious artefacts. Also, it’s like a directorate. The leaders of this camp are Dionysus and Chiron. He is a Centaur by the way, so don’t be too surprised.«

»Wait...do you mean Dionysus like the one in the greek mythology? The god of wine?«, the purple one said and widened his eyes. He was still anxious about the situation. And he was not good at hiding it.

»Exactly.«

»I don’t trust you. Gods don’t exist. That’s insane.« He shook his head.

»Oh, do trust me. They are more real than you think. For example, I am a son of Zeus, the god of heaven and leader of the Olymp. So, if you think about it, I’m a real prince.«

The emo snorted. »Sure you are.«

We reached the door and I kept it open for the dark one to enter. »If you don’t believe me, then find it out yourself.«

* * *

We entered a big room with a wooden desk, some chairs, a couch and a big carpet. On the desk laid millions sheets of paper, stacked over another and some old-looking books. A tall man in a wheel chair looked up from a green novel.

»Oh, Roman. Good to see you. Do you have the plan yet?«, he asked.

I grabbed in my pocket of my jeans and unfolded a poster. »Here. There are not so many due to the injury of some Apollo-kids, but two should be ideal.«

The man took the paper, nooded and laid it down onto a stack. »Beautiful. And how I see, you have brought a new camper with you?«

»Well, Thomas did, but that isn’t important. Something is odd about him.«, I explained.

»Yeah. He has no smell.«, Grover added.

»Hmm...That is rather odd. I think, there must be a normal explanation to this.« Chiron strokes his beard while scanning the purple one with a researching look. The emo avoided his gaze and rather found interest on the wall on which hung some odd shaped horns in different sizes. He seemed to fiddle with the inside of his pockets.

Finally, Chiron spoke again, a hint of a grin on his face. »What’s your name?«, he asked the teenager curious.

The boy sighed and closed his eyes before he answered with a trembling voice. »V-Virgil Storm.« A wide grin appeared on my face. Looks like he noticed it.

»Don’t you dare make fun of it.«, he hissed, his face slightly blushing. I hold both my hands up in defence and took one step back, still failed in getting rid of my grin.

»Well then, Virgil, may I have a closer look at your waistcoat?«

The boy named Virgil looked at him in shock. I could see a bit of anxiety in his eyes. And...sadness? »I-I’m sorry, but...I can’t.«, he spoke, lowering his eyes. This reaction was odd. What did he keep hidden?

»It’s okay. I just want to try something. Simply take it off and lay it onto the couch. I won’t touch it.« The dark one shot him a questioning look before letting out another sigh and pulling his waistcoat off. Just when he let go of the black fabric, Grover sucked up the air loudly.

»Oh my gods, pull it back on!«, he screamed, gathering a strange look of all of us.

Before I could blink, Virgil had grabbed the clothing and stripped it over his arms again. »What the-Grover? Are you okay?«, I said concerned, stroking his back. The Satyr ignored me and stared blank at the dark teenager in front of him.

The silence that came laid heavily on the whole room. After what felt like an eternity, Chiron spoke again. »Well, now this question is answered too.«

»What? What do you mean by that?«, I asked Chiron. What the hell was going on here? Have I missed something?

»Looks like the jacket of your friend can cover up his smell, let him vanish from the radar of the monsters rapidly.« Virgil his eyes got as big as mine. He made one step back.

»W-What does that mean?«, he asked.

Chiron showed us his grin that he had held up before. »That you are indeed a demigod.«

* * *

To say that Virgil freaked out after this was an understatement. Nervously he went up and down the front porch, muttering some incomprehensible things to himself while rubbing his temples.

»Calm down. You will get used to it.«, I said annoyed. Virgil didn’t answer. I thought it was because of his mental breakdown. Well, unfortunately it wasn’t.

At this moment the front door opened, a blond haired teenager with light skin and freckles going through it. I didn’t remember his name, but I knew that he was the leader of cabin 7. When his gaze spotted the dark teenager, he let go of the thousand bandages he was holding, running to him and forcing him to stop. At that moment I noticed that Virgils whole body was shaking. A bad foreboding overcame me. Don’t say, he...

»Hey, listen to my voice. Just breathe. Seven seconds in, holding ten seconds, eight seconds out. Now again.«

After a while, Virgil finally calmed down and leaned on the railing of the porch. »Feeling better?«, the blonde boy asked, earning a slow nod. »Fine, then. Take your time before moving on, okay? If you need my help, I’m in the infirmary.«

»T-thanks.«, the purple one stuttered. His skin was still very pale.

»That’s my job.«, the blonde teen said, smiling. Then he began to pick up the bandages. I reached out to help him with it.

»Oh thanks, but...Roman! You know how I and my siblings feel about you touching medical things. Should I remind you of last time?« I looked offended.

»That were a few static shocks, okay? Till then I have practised to have a better grip over my powers. It’s okay now!«

»Yeah. A few. The whole infirmary was static, Roman! We needed days to get rid of it!«

»I said I was sorry! Here.« I passed the blonde boy the bandages I had picked up.

»Well, either ways I am begging you not to go into the infirmary that fast. I must keep going. Take a look at your friend there.« With those words, he ran downhill, leaving me alone with the emo who just have had a panic attack.

* * *

After this incident, we made slowly our way to the training ground. Because of the reason that we didn’t know Virgils godly parent yet, he had to sleep in the Big House for a while. Beautiful. I hoped that he wouldn’t burst into any of our leader meetings.

»So...where are we going to?«, the teenager asked curious.

»Well, you need a weapon to fight. Right?«

»Wait...a weapon? You’re insane.«

I chuckled. He had no idea what he would have to face. »Well, you must defend yourself. Even if the monsters can’t smell you, the will try to kill you.«

Virgil stopped walking, looked at me anxious. »You mean...there are more? Oh my god, that is too much information to hold.«, he rubbed his head, »Okay, so basically one of my parents was...is a greek god. And for that, monsters want to kill me. But they can’t sense me because of my jacket. Oh, yeah. And if it isn’t enough, all people around me have some sort of super powers.«

»Well, not all.«, I explained, »But some of us just have special abilities due to our parents powers. Zeus is the god of heaven and lightening, so I can jump very high and have electric powers.« I shrugged. »Don’t look at me like that, stormy cloud. You knew I was a child of the big three.«

»The big three?«

»Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. They are the most powerful gods.«

Virgil seems very nervous, but didn’t reply. We reached the armory, a big metal shed next to the arena. Behind it, you could peak a part of the Athena cabin. In front of it, a girl with blond hair and grey eyes sat, sharpen her dagger. Wait...that was the girlfriend of Percy, wasn’t it? Shoot, what was her name again? Allie? Annabelle? Oh, yeah. Annabeth. I have heard so much about her. Mostly from Percy of course. And a bit from Logan as well. They were half siblings after all. I just wished...

»Are you okay?«, Virgil asked, tearing me out of my thoughts.

»Why shouldn’t I? I am perfectly fine. Come on, let us get you a proper weapon.« I went into the shed. The emo followed me, letting out a huge gasp. It was full of weapons in different sizes and shapes.

»Oh my god. Are these real shotguns? And swords?« I nodded, smiling.

»Let’s see...you seem more like a sword person to me than a spear or arrow and bow one. Or a dagger.«

»I’m not good at both.«

»Aww, come on. You are at a training camp. We are there for you to teach it.«

He just twisted his eyes and stepped forward. After a short search, he returned with a thin, black dagger, easy for him to put into his pocket. »Fine. There, I got a weapon. What now?« I sighed.

»You are as boring as Thomas with his dagger he got from his father. Well, it will work for now. Come on. It is not so long till dinner from now. After that, we have a camping fire where the Apollo kids are singing songs. I hope, till then your godly parent will claim you.«

I stepped out of the building, enjoying the fresh air. The armory was so stifling. Slowly, I brushed back my hair. Why must it always stick in my face?

»Oh yeah, about Thomas...who is he?«

»You mean, who his godly parent is? He is a child of Hades even thought he hates it. You know, god of death, all black and dark...it is just the opposite of what he is.«

We walked past the other cabins. When we passed the Aphrodite cabin, the girls started to flirt with the dark one, leaving alone their half brothers onto the porch. Virgil needed ten minutes till he successfully letting them knew that he was gay. They walked off, very annoyed.

»You are really gay?«, I asked surprised. He chuckled. »No, I’m bi-romantic. But else they would have never left me alone.« Oh, that was mean. But I must confess, also very clever. So he is either bisexual or asexual. Good to know.

»That is my cabin by the way.«, I said, pointing at the white marble building with the big columns and the detailed pattern.

»Oh. Didn’t surprise me at all.«, the emo said with a slight grin on his face. I shocked him with a little energy ray in the arm.

»Ow! Hey, that hurt!«, he said, rubbing the point.

»Come on. Let’s go get sleeping beauty over there and head for dinner. I’m hungry.« We returned to the black cabin at the end of the row of houses. At least, Thomas had two hours to rest.

I stepped inside and shook his body gently. »Thomas, wake up. We must head to dinner.« He still slept, snoring quietly. I shook a bit harder. No success.

»Can I try?«, the dark one asked with a smirk on his face.

»Oh. So you think you can do better? I want to see that.«

The emo kneed beside the bed, whispering something in his ear. Suddenly, Thomas leaped up, being fully awake.

»How...what did you say to him?«, I asked curious.

»Nothing. I just licked his ear.«

»Aww, man. That’s disgusting.«, Thomas complained, rubbing his shirt over his ear, »That is even worse than being woken up by Logan.«

I let out a sigh and held open the door. »Better, we leave for dinner. Shall we?«

Thomas got up, grabbing his jacket and left the house, the emo following after him. »So...what did I miss?«, Thomas asked curious as we strolled over the lawn.

»Nothing much. Stormy cloud here just had a mental breakdown when he realised that he is a demigod.«

»Still weird.«, Virgil stated.

»Really? Oh my gods, I knew it!«, Thomas said cheerful, side-hugging the dark one which wasn’t enjoying it. I wished I had a camera. His face at this moment was priceless.

»Okay, okay. Stop it please. I am not a big fan of body contact.« Thomas pulled back his arms, still smiling.

»I can’t wait to know what godly parent you have! This is so exciting!«

»Yeah...«, the dark one said, tugging his hands into his waistcoat again. He didn’t seem too happy about it. Maybe he was just overwhelmed. But still......something was odd about him......


	4. That escalated quickly......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are weird. Sometimes they are good and sometimes they are...very bad.
> 
> Warnings: angst, cursing, (Mention of) death, sucide

** Virgils pov.**

I sat at the fireplace as the only one left. The flames burned low and only gave free of small sparks of light which were only strong enough to illuminate my face and the stone wall around the fireplace on where I sat on. The surrounding was quite dark due to the dark heaven and the fog which concealed the moon. Cold wind brushed my skin and blew my hair out of my face. It was soothing.

After all what happened, I needed such a relaxation. I must confess, the Apollo children weren’t bad singers, but all the cheerful campers, singing along and enjoying their lives drove me crazy. Every time, monsters could just show up and attack them, ready to annihilate. I didn’t get their joy. We were all doomed.

I watched the fire changing its shapes over and over again, making crunching sounds from time to time. I knew, I wasn’t made for such a thing like fighting. I didn’t belong here. I was nothing like the other kids in this camp. I was...worthless.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out the dagger I had chosen from the armory. I wasn’t really thinking what to take. I just wanted to get out of this dusty place. Wielding with this piece of metal was impossible for me. Maybe Thomas could do it, but I couldn’t.

Why was I even here? All of this talking that I had a god or goddess as a parent was getting on my guts. I was left in front of the adoption centre when I was just a baby. Where were the gods back then? It was a surprise that I survived!

I tightened the grip on the dagger. No one really cares about me, does someone? My real parents didn’t even care what happened to me. The people here don’t really trust me. I saw them checking me out with a pejorative face expression on their faces, especially this other guy, Roman. Everyone would be just happy if I die. I let go of some tears before throwing my dagger furiously into the fire place. Should my parent have it. I was useless after all.

The fire glowed in a silver-blue colour for one second before changing back into its normal orange tones. The dagger was gone. I groaned and stood up. That was really stupid. Now I was useless and unprotected. Perfect.

Slowly I made my way back to the baby blue, wooden house where I was supposed to sleep. Well, at least I hated my live already. It can’t get any worse, can it?

After arriving in my sleeping room, I changed my clothes to black trousers and a casual grey shirt with the picture of two horns and devil wings. Tried I went to the separated bathroom down the hall to brush my teeth and wipe off my eye shadows. Too bad that make-up didn’t last longer than one day. After around ten minutes, I took my things back to my room where I threw myself tired onto the bed. This day was so weird. I was exhausted. I closed my eyes. That was the moment when it began.

There was a smooth glow which began to become brighter and brighter. Confused I looked around while rubbing my eyes out of dizziness. Along the walls and on my bedding stretched a white shimmer. Please make it stop. Was this some sort of illumination at this camp? I frowned and lowered my hand.

»Wait...«

That wasn’t a lamp which glowed. These were my hands! I looked at them anxious before grabbing my jacket in panic. The light vanished. »What the hell...«, I started, tightening the grip on my waistcoat. Looks like I will sleep with it today……

* * *

»What’s wrong with you, kiddo? You look tired.«, the freckle boy said next to me.

»I...had a very unpleasant night. Don’t ask.« I finished filling my plate before stepping at the bonfire and shoving half of it into the flames. The same glow as yesterday evening let it disappear.

I sighed and sat down on a marble table, the only one that wasn’t sorted to a special cabin. While eating my meal, I let my gaze wander. There were easy two hundred kids at the camp, chatting with each other in smooth and not-so-smooth tones. I stopped at a crowded table where the boys and girls were discussing heavily. But I didn’t look at them. I looked at him.

A shiver ran down my back. Dorian Brooks. The worst bully I have ever met. I was relieved when I moved to high school, letting him and his nastiness behind. And there he was. Chatting and smiling with his false grin. Over one half of his face was a burning mark. I didn’t want to know when he got this thing.

I turned my head away, but it was too late. He saw me. Perfect. That would be a funny stay. Not. 

I quickly finished my breakfast and brought my plate back to the kitchen. Not long after this, Dorian followed me. He closed the distance between us and stood in my way, forcing me to stop.

»What do you want?«, I asked furious. His ugly smile widened.

»Wow. Not good to see you again, Virgil. What aren’t you doing here?«

»Let go of your damn theatre. I know your tricks.«

His expression fell, letting me see his true self. »Oh, fine. You are still an idiot like always. Let me have my fun fooling anyone. You don’t have to mind.«

»Yes, I do have to mind. Because of you and your slimy lies everyone in school was disgusted by me. I am telling you this now: if you do this again, to me or any other kid here, I will kick your damn ass.« Dorian just chuckled and clapped his hands mockingly.

»Oh, dear Virgil. You really think you have a chance against me, don’t you? You haven’t changed all these years. You are still a clueless moron without any brain.« I hissed at him. My head exploded full of anger.

»Once a moron, always a moron. See you not soon, Virgil.«

I hoped so. Good for him that I got rid of my dagger. I stood there, shaking full of anger. He was such a slimy liar. I couldn’t find the right words to describe my anger. Not the worst insult could fit to it. He destroyed my life. Everything positive I had. Because of him I became that what I was now. A dark emo without any soul.

»Virgil? Are you okay?« By the sound of Thomas’ voice I relaxed a bit, breathing deeply in and out.

»I’m fine. Thanks.«, I succeed to bring out.

»What was this conversation with Dorian about? You seemed familiar with each other.«

»Yeah. Familiar.«, I said, lost in my thoughts, »Forget it. It isn’t important. I must go to the restrooms, okay?«

»Sure.«, Thomas said, unsure smiling. He could probably guess that I was not very happy to see Dorian.

I gave him a wave before going back to the Big House. This could only be a nightmare, I thought.

Instead of actually going to the bathroom, I went to my room and locked the door. When I was sure that no one heard me, I quietly swore the darkest things that came into my mind. Yeah, that was delightful. Just letting it out. When I finally stopped, I was out of breath and my head felt like it was going to explode. However, to be honest, I felt better.

Then I noticed the clothing that laid on my bed, including one clean black jeans and an orange T-shirt. I looked closer at it and focused on the lettering before I finally succeed to decipher it. »Camp half-blood.«

Oh, perfect. It’s a camp T-shirt. Even with a winged horse (no, wait...a Pegasus) as a logo. That was that what I needed the last right now. I didn’t want to put this thing on. I was fine with what I was wearing right now.

I pulled my waistcoat on and tucked my hands into the pockets. Wait, what was that? What have I just brushed with my hand? I touched it again. It felt like a prismatic piece of plastic. Curious I held it in front of me. It was a pocket lighter.

How did it get in there? Was this some freaky magic too? I pulled my hands back into the other pocket, checking if there was more. There was.

I held in my hands a little piece of paper which was written in old greek. I didn’t know how I could read it, but I did somehow. And suddenly I felt like the floor had been pulled away under my feet. Tears formed in my eyes and I squished the paper so hard that it started to rip apart.

No. That couldn’t be. This was impossible. No…nobody was allowed to know about this. I turned the lighter on and burned the paper, still with tears running down my cheeks.

* * *

** Logans pov. **

»Patton, have you seen the newcomer lately? He wasn’t in sword and shield as well as in our riding lessons. I would suggest, checking on him. Something went probably wrong. Otherwise, he would have appeared to his lessons.«, I stated while glancing at my colleague.

»He wasn’t? Well, better have a look at him then. Wherever he is right now.« The optimistic boy cuddled against my arm which made my head heat up. I hadn’t an explanation to this sudden heat and fuzzy feeling in my tummy. It was frightening but also felt kind of good. Was I going to vomit?

»So, where should we start searching?«, Patton asked.

»I think his accommodation room should be the most logical thing.«, I responded.

»Well, then let’s hurry before we miss our next lesson.« He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the stairs which lead the Big House. I followed him half annoyed, but also half intrigued how much energy he had. Was it because of his father? Was it the sun? Or was he just on a sugar rush again? Either way, he was too hyperactive.

At least, when we reached the top of the hill, Patton finally let go of my arm, just to squeeze my hand in the next moment. That and his forced face expression told me that he was very nervous, so I didn’t let go of him but led him to the entrance.

When we entered the building and headed to the temporarily room of the dark camper, I already had a bad foreboding that something wasn’t right. The door was locked which meant that someone was in there for sure. Patton knocked quietly at the door while saying worried: »Hey there, kiddo. Are you okay in there?« No response.

»Kiddo? Buddy? What’s wrong? Just come out little boy.« Still no answer.

»You are making him uncomfortable. I prefer using intellectual facts and logical interferences.«, I stated and cleared my throat, »When you don’t come out, you will miss important information of self-defence at a battle field. Furthermore, the teachers would be suspicious as well on what excuse you have to skip their teaching lessons.« When he didn’t show any reaction at this statement as well, I pushed up my glasses.

»Well, I am sorry that our conversation doesn’t bother you, so we just come in on our own.«

I examined the key hole. It was an easy one, not very complicated. I could deal with that. »Patton, could you lend me one of your hairclips?«

Within one minute, I managed to open the door. One quick gaze inside and I already knew what had happened. There was blood stained on the ground and the quilt. In one corner, I could make out a broken lamp which probably fell off the night shelf. The air was thick and smelled like ash and smoke. The boy himself laid on the ground, not conscious. His clothing was covered with blood as well. His waistcoat was curled up, revealing some deep cuts and bruises. Beneath him laid a razor knife.

All of this information reached me within one second. Patton needed more time to proceed the situation before he squeaked and pressed his head against my arm, looking away horrified. I could make out tears, making their way down his cheeks and my arm. Ugh, emotions. I swiped one of them away, earning the attention of the other.

»Patton. I know this is hard for you, but you must close the wounds before the blood loss gets critical.«

He nodded while shaking like hell, breathing deeply in and out. Finally, he overcame his shock and ran to the teenager, touching his arms. His healing powers worked like ever. Slowly, they let the wounds close themselves. But something was different. Patton seemed more exhausted than normal. When he let go of the body of the emo, the wounds were only thin encrustations. He himself sat on the ground, breathing heavily.

»Can...can you please inform Will about this in the infirmary, Lo?«, he managed to get out. I simply nodded and rushed out of the house. Poor Patton. He didn’t even have the strength to say the end of my name. What was the reason for his fast exhaustion? I didn’t know, but that wasn’t important at the moment.

* * *

I walked through the door of the infirmary. A smell of different chemicals stormed my nose. I went straight to the blond boy which was busy by bandaging one kid of the Hephaestus cabin. It was plausible that she broke her arm while working at the forge. I waited until he was finished before pulling him aside and informing him about the latest events.

»Oh boy, no. I knew it was more than just panic attacks. And this sounds like he had gone through bad stuff. He almost acts like my boyfriend.« The last comment let him froze in shock. His face lost its colour.

»Oh, so you are still trying to hide the fact that you are gay too?«

»No...wait, too?«

»Agreed. Don’t deny it. It’s a miracle that the others didn’t notice your night walks and training lessons with the Hades kid yet.« His face changed from a pale colour to a dark red one within a second.

»But...how...«, he stuttered. I twisted my eyes.

»Come on now before the little one hyperventilates up there.«

I walked out the door and made my way back. Will needed exactly twenty-three seconds to catch up. He was slower than his brother for sure. In his hand, he held a first-aid suitcase and his face was still red like a Solanum lycopersicum.

»Oh god. Please don’t say, you told someone.«

»Yes, I have. Your brother bothered me with this for months.« I still had glitter in my hair and 37 muffins in my wardrobe.

»What?! From whom are we talking about? Oh no. Don’t say, it’s Patton.«

»Fine. Then I won’t say it.«

»Hell no, he is going to kill me. Or worse: asking Nico out for me. Maybe he is already at his door with roses and a letter and a cake and…«

»He had definitely no plans of committing a murder so far and he has not acquired any name from me nor the godly parent of your…partner. I just needed to underline his theory about your sexuality. Sometimes the little Pan-romantic is stubborn. But I guess that is what he is. Do you agree?«

Will stopped in place. His eyes were wide open, his gaze focused a random point in the landscape. »Wait…can you repeat that last sentence?«

»Do you agree?«

»No, before.«

»But I guess that is what he is.«

»Grrr. That one before. With Patton’s sexuality.«

»I do not know what you mean, but Patton is pan-sexual if you wanted to hear that.«

»Oh my god. It all makes sense now! His attitude, his movements, at the latest when he wore skirts, I should have been curious! How comes that I didn’t notice it sooner?«

»I have no answer for that. If you ask me, his skirts are ridiculous and highly unpractical in fights.« I scratched my nose with my upper lip. »But he still refuses to appreciate my arguments.«

»O-okay, I will…I will have a serious discussion with him about this later«, the doctor stuttered.

»Perfect. That should be ideal. Maybe you could introduce me to your boyfriend soon. I always wanted to meet the child of Hades and ask him some questions.« Wills face flushed dark red again.

* * *

We reached the room where Patton sat, still breathing heavily and looking at the teenager besides him. His back leaned on the bed, one leg laying horizontal under the vertical one that Patton hugged like a pillow pet. The tears in his eyes started to dry out.

»Oh my god. That amount of blood isn’t good. Better, we will bring him to the infirmary and hold him there for a few days.« Will pulled a piece of food out of one of his many pocket of his doctor coat and tore off a small piece of it. Ambrosia. Somehow, he managed to force the teenager swallow it. The bruises got lighter. The dark one managed to get out a weak groan.

»It looks like he needs a while to regenerate. Good to know that. He is for sure not a child of Apollo.«, Will stated with a little grin.

I nodded and turned my head, leading my attention to his half-brother. He still remained in his shock position. I sat down next to him and rubbed his back gently. »Patton, are you okay?«, I asked.

»Yeah, yeah. I’m totally fine. Couldn’t be better.«, he said quickly. His smile didn’t reach his eyes.

»Come on. We will take a short walk through the strawberry fields to calm you down. Is our help still required?«, I asked just to be sure.

»No, I can handle it alone thanks to Pattons awesome work here. You are getting better.«, Will complimented which let the other blush in a heaven-blue tone. I straightened my glasses and stood up, holding one hand for Patton to grab. He chuckled and pulled himself onto his feet again.

Back in the fresh air, Patton let out a little sigh. »Thanks, Logan. Without you, this…I don’t know…«

»Calm down. He is fine and will be fine again soon. We should have seen earlier that he is over whelmed by this situation.«

Patton looked downhill to the horizon on the ocean. »Yeah. He is save.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! An other chapter is done. As mentioned before, I won't post chapters regular because of...well, school work...but I hope that I can bring out the next chapter as fast as I could.  
What do you think of the story till now? Who do you think, Virgils father/mother would be? Comment below ;)
> 
> Sidenote: Yes, Percy Jackson Characters are in this story too, but I don't mention most of the things that happened in the Gaia-war (mostly because I still haven't read all the books) as well as in TOA. Sorry if I change things around.


	5. A bad day never ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad day? Nah, could be worse……..can it though?
> 
> Warnings: cursing (like ever), blood, (Mention of) death

** Thomas pov. **

Perfect. Just perfect.

First, I bumped into the easel which let my wet painting drop and smear over the dirty ground. It was destroyed. I mean, I wasn’t really good at art, but it sucked anyway. Then Emile won a fight against me. My arm still hurts because of the many cutting wounds of their sword. After that, a Pegasus imagined it would be funny to kick me onto the ground and chew on my eco-friendly bag. And, if this wasn’t enough, I slipped on the climbing wall which distracted me for a moment. Enough time for the lava to burn a part of my jacket.

All together, the day was awful. Well, at least I could meet up with Roman or Virgil to make a little boat ride at the lake.

I walked into the amphitheatre, knowing that Roman used to hang out there all the time. My mood rose when I found him, sitting on a bench and studying the new script.

»Hey, buddy. What’s up?«

He shivered and little sparks appeared on his hands. »Gosh, Thomas! I almost had a heart attack!« He stroked his hair back and looked at me. »Wow. Hard day, huh?«

»More like awful. Please help me distract myself.«

»Sorry, but I can’t. I need to study the lines. Haven’t you a part too?«

»Yeah, but my role isn’t that important. It has only two speaking lines.«

»Well then...ask Virgil. I haven’t seen the stormy cloud since breakfast.«

I thought about it and then nodded. »Fine. I will search for him and look how he is doing. Well then, see you later, Roman.«

»’kay.«, he mumbled, already concentrating at his script again. I sighed and left the building.

»Are you really okay?«, Vine said.

»I’m fine. Emile apologised to me as panicked as you but the bruises aren’t that deep, really. I even ate a piece of ambrosia and…«

»Thomas?«

»Yeah?«

»You know, that’s not what I mean.«

»I know, I know. I just don’t want to think about it. The news already got me stressed enough.«

»I know, but…I think, it is not such a good idea to search for the other emo as a distraction.«, he said while biting his lip.

»What do you mean by that?«, I asked. Vine avoided my gaze.

»It’s...nothing. They just look similar.«

»Oh, that is what you mean. Don’t worry about that. They are totally differe…« I was cut off as I felt another body in my chest. I struggled a bit, but succeeded to remain on my feet.

Perfect. I just ran into Patton.

»Oh my god. I’m so sorry.« I stretched out my hand for him to grab. He took it thankfully.

»No worries, kiddo. I’m alright.«

»Thank god. After all, it’s not like you can heal yourself. Sorry.«

He smiled at me. »I’m fine, really. What is up with you? Are you okay? You seem nervous.«

I stroke through my hair. »Yeah, pretty much. Patton, do you know where Virgil is?«

He looked at me confused. »Who?«

I shot him the same look back. »What the...Virgil! You know him!«

Patton pressed his eyebrows together. I sighed.

»The emo with the purple hair?«

»Oh, him! He is probably in his room in the infirmary.«

»Wait, what? Why? Did he got hurt?«

Why haven’t I heard about that?

»No, he...kind of sleeps there till two days. We must look after him, you know? Doctor’s orders.«

**Why haven’t I heard about that?! **

»...Why?«

»B-because he...«, he stocked, »Never mind. How was your day?« I saw tears rising up in his eyes, which made a weird contrast to the smile on his face.

»Bad. Patton, what happened?«, I said both serious and concerned.

Oh no. Please look at me. I touched his shoulder to console him a bit. Shit. He still looked at anything but me. Bad sign.

»I-I think, he tried to kill himself.«, he flustered. I froze in shock.

No. This wasn’t happening right now. It couldn’t be.

I looked back to Vine, who still avoided eye contact. He knew this.

So it was true. Virgil, who was here for only four days, almost committed suicide. Perfect. That really was the worst day of my life.

When my anger rose, I let go of Patton and rubbed my head. Tears started to form in my eyes. »Oh my god. Oh my god. Fuck no.«

»Kiddo, are you...«

»Patton no! I’m not ok!« Patton jumped away immediately. I took a deep breath.

»Sorry. I..I must go.«

With those words I went in the opposite direction, leaving a worried Patton behind. Where do I even want to go? Into the woods? Why not.

As I arrived under the covers of the trees, I got faster. Figs punched against my body, but I didn’t care. The wood got darker and darker. Finally, I stopped at a clearing. No one had followed me. Good. Only then I let go of my tears.

Why is my life so hard? First my half-brother and then…Why did Virgil do something like this? Was it my fault? Or was it because of Dorian? What reason forced him to do such a horrible thing?

»Thomas, relax. He is fine now.«, Vine tried to calm me down. That was not helping. Why hasn’t he warned me about this earlier?

»No, he’s not! This is my entire fault! I shouldn’t have dragged him into this! I knew that I wasn’t hallucinating about the weird feeling back then two days ago!«

»Oh shit. Thomas, please calm down. The plants are dying already.« I looked to the ground, just to notice that he was right. Right where my foot touched the earth, the grass was turning brown and black.

Okay. Calm down, Thomas. Everything is fine. I just need to talk to Virgil and make things out between us. That wouldn’t be so bad, would it?

I stroke frustrated over my hair. »You knew about this, right? Why haven’t you told me about this earlier?«

»Probably because I didn’t want you to do what you are doing right now.« Vine said. He mumbled quietly something incomprehensible to himself.

»What was that?«

»Oh, it’s nothing. Well then…let’s go to the infirmary. Or would you rather prefer to jump?« He smirked.

»Vine! Oh gosh, you knew that the others would freak out! No, I walk. Thanks.« I started walking away from him.

»The camp is in this direction!«, he shouted, pointing to the right.

»I knew that.«, I stated, making my way back. Vine just twisted his eyes while following me back to the camp.

* * *

»Hi, Will. How’s it going?«, I asked as relaxed as I could. Secretly I was pleased for my acting skills.

»Oh. Hello, Thomas. It is very stressful right now, but I think we can take care of you too. What injury do you have? The bruises on your arms and legs?«

»What? No, no. No help required. I have them under control, thanks.«

»Well then, I must go. Emergency in room 6.« He started to rush down the corridor. I frowned and followed him.

»Wait! Do you know where Virgil is?«

»You mean the new one? Room 23. Really, I must go, Thomas.«

With these words he turned right and entered a patient’s room. Wow, he was stressed. I didn’t even want to know what disease the kid behind that door had, but it sounded serious. Good luck for him then, I guess.

Faster than I thought I arrived at the door with the number 23 written on it. How do I even confront him with this? Should I go in quietly? Kick the door down and shout at him? Or jump into one shadow and scare the heck out of him? Finally I decided to knock at the door and walk in like a normal person would do.

The view that I got was the weirdest in my life.

Virgil sat upright in his bed. Maybe he was taking a shower a few minutes ago due to his wet hair. Now I could finally see the total length of it. It almost reached down to his armpit! I have never noticed because he had made himself a ponytail all the time. The short strains were just his bangs!

However, that wasn’t even the most confusing part. He knitted. Yes, you have read right. He knitted. I couldn’t believe my eyes.

When he saw me, he stopped and looked at me in panic before letting go of the sticks. »L-look, I can explain...«, he began.

A little smile appeared on my face. »Wow. You’re not as dark as I thought. For one that almost killed himself, you’re actually pretty chill.«

»…Oh. So you heard of it. Shoot. Well...sorry, I guess?« He bit his lip nervously. I looked at him with concern.

»Why?«, I asked, »Was it because of Dorian? The camp? Roman?«

»No. You...wouldn’t understand.«

I sighed. I expected such an answer, but it was still disappointing. »Look…I am sorry that I dragged you into this.«, I said depressed, »I just wanted you to know…«

Before I could leave the room, a hand held me back. »What? This isn’t your fault, you know? I am stupid. The end. Don’t drag yourself down about nonsense.«

I looked him in the eyes and froze. Oh my god, they had different colours. The left one was blue when the right one was grey. Weird. Wait, what was our conversation about again?

It looked like he interpreted my pause as an insult because he let go of my arm and stroke through his wet hair.

»Okay. I can tell you are ignoring me. Just…promise me, you won’t say it a single soul?« I nodded, although I didn’t know what he meant.

»Fine then. I don’t go in depth, but...it has something to do with my parent.«

»Your godly one?«, I stated in shock.

»Mhm…« He let himself fell onto his bed. »I really don’t want to talk about it. It is very...depressing.«

What is going on here right now? »So...you know. Isn’t that good?«

»In my case no.« He sat up, looked at me and gave me a sad smile. I sighed.

»Well...looks like I’m not the only one with a complicated connection to my father.« A depressing silence filled the room.

Finally, Virgil spoke again. »Ra...Thomas...do you mind to make me a little favour?«

»Um...sure. What is it?«

Virgil bit his lip. »I..I…« He trailed away in his thoughts.

»Hey. Are you okay? I can go if you…«

»No, I…am just nervous.« He pulled a grey pocket lighter out of the pocket of his waistcoat and turned it in his hands. In the light I could see a pattern shimmering white on its surface. I stared at it in amazement. After a little break he handed it to me.

»Um…I must say, this is a cool lighter what you got here.« Then I started to think straight. »Wait, why are you showing me a lighter anyway?«

Virgil stroked his neck awkwardly. »Well...I got said that it would be important to defend myself, but I don’t really know what to do with it other than burn things down. I thought, maybe you know more about it.« I frowned and had a closer look at it.

»Maybe...it is a hidden weapon. Like Roman’s.« He raised one eyebrow. »Okay. Let us try out different things. Maybe turn it on?«

He took it and pushed the button, which let a tiny flame appear. »Wow. I feel a lot safer now.«, he joked.

»No, this isn’t it. Maybe throw it in the air?« He did so but again nothing happened.

»Hmm...can you stretch it?«

»What? No. It’s a lighter.«, he said and showed me that he can’t.

»Shoot. I am running out of ideas.«

»It’s okay. You tried your best.«, he sighed, »Maybe it is really just a lighter. Just a weird action from some gods to make my life a nightmare. Like I was meant to die. I am truly worthless.« He made a fist, squishing the item as hard as he could.

»Virgil, don’t say that! I am sure it is...not...«

I widened my eyes. Virgil’s fist began to glow which let him scream in surprise and let go of the cause of it. The lighter was now a bright light bolt, growing longer and taking on a thin form. When it vanished, both Virgil and I were speechless.

»What the fuck...a stick?!«, Virgil broke the silence. Carefully I stepped closer and touched its surface. It was cold and radiated a strange energy.

»I...have never seen such a metal.«, I confessed in amazement, »But it seems very strong and powerful.« I picked it up. »It is light, but seems hard enough to defend any other kind of weapon. Oh my god. Why is this so cold?«

I let go of the staff and quickly rubbed my hands, which were almost frozen. Virgil studied the staff with an unsure look before slowly wrapping his fingers around it. Careful he held it in front of him.

»What do you mean with cold?«, he began confused, »It feels more like...warm humming. Is that normal?«

»I don’t know. Well, at least it’s your weapon, not mine. You have to touch it.«

»But, to be honest, I don’t feel more protected with this thing than with a lighter.«, he muttered. I smiled encouraging.

»That is because you don’t know how to wheel it yet. Trust me, this is awesome!«

He looked back and forth between the fight stick and me, before taking a deep breath. »So...what should I do now? The other campers surely will get suspicious if I walk around with a stick from my parent.«

»Oh. And...you want to keep it a secret.« Virgil nodded seriously. »Well, you can go to the spear training. They are kind of sticks too. I can get you one from the armory…at least, if you want.« He nodded again.

»Yeah, maybe that would be a good solution. Thanks.« He smirked unsure.

»No problem. Do you want your own space or...«

»Yeah. This is a bit...overwhelming right now.«

»Understood. See you later then.« I closed the door and sighed.

»I knew it. You were overreacting again.«

I twisted my eyes. »Shut up.«

»Me?«, said Will while he passed by. My cheeks heated up.

»What? Sorry, not you!«

He gave me a weird look before he shrugged it off. »Fine. Salute to your imaginary friend. Bye.«

»B-bye.«, I stuttered. Wow, that was embarrassing. Vine snickered.

»Say »Hello back« to him.« I gave him a death glare.

»Just kidding. Come on. How about improving your drawing skills? I can pose for you if you want.« He wiggled his eyebrows.

I smiled. »Nah. Enough art for today. I am rather filming a new video. Wanna help me brainstorm?«

»Hell, yeah. I am thinking about some pranking calls…«

* * *

It was night time. Normally, we are not allowed to go outside, but then and now Chiron told us to take some night shifts. Just for safety. Today I was one of the lucky ones.

I met up with the other guys at the fire station. Annabeth, like ever, took the lead.

»Okay. My plan is that we go in groups of two like ever. Remy and Percy, you two go to the ocean side and please don’t nap like last time, Remy.« The boy in the leather jacket just shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. »Holly and Katie, you go to the west. Will, you go with Thomas to the east. Chris and I go to the south. Any questions?« Percy raised his hand.

»God. Percy, I swear. If you ask one more time why we are not going together, try to remember last time. Never again.«

Percy laughed. »Come on. It was fun, wasn’t it?«

»Oh god. I…just go. It’s too late to have a discussion with you right now.«

She dragged the kid called Chris with her, ignoring his protests. Her boyfriend just shrugged, happy with himself, and went north.

I followed Will into the darkness of the woods. It was not that entertaining. We just went around, hardly talked to each other and now and then, we stopped and listened to any movements around us. Nothing special. When we reached Half-blood hill, Will stopped.

»Hang on. Can you please check the chains of the dragon really quick? I…am afraid of its teeth.«, he committed.

Wow. And he is going out with my brother? »Fine. Be right back.«

I walked uphill till I reached the big creature. Smoke came out of its nostrils during every breath it made. Looks like it was asleep right now. Carefully I stepped closer to its enormous, scaly body which wrapped around a big, old tree. On the top of it, I could catch a smooth golden shimmer. The Golden Fleece.

Okay. The chains seemed okay, strong like ever. Nothing odd about them. Luckily. Sometimes, Will can be really paranoid.

When I made my way back, I suddenly felt something. Something dark. And it was all around me, seemingly watching every step of me.

»Will?«, I asked carefully. No one was there.

»Will?!«, I shouted louder. Still no response.

»Shoot.« I ran downhill, ran into the direction we were heading before. Nothing.

When I finally just ran around without any orientation, I suddenly felt the dark force again. It was cold, crawling up my spine and let my hairs stand up. Oh no. I followed the direction from which I thought was its offspring.

I widened my eyes. I shouted his name, but he didn’t move. His golden hair and his face were full of blood. His bloody bow laid on the ground. Tears started to form in my eyes. Tears of fear. But not because of Will. Because of them. The dark creatures which held him.

I stared one of them in the eyes, but met only a cold, white void. And then they vanished into a dark smoke cloud. And Will with them.

I ran to the place where they disappeared and picked up the bow. No. That hasn’t just happened. I wanted to cry in place when suddenly the feeling came back, even colder than before.

No. They hadn’t enough of Will. They wanted me.

I tried to run, but it was already too late. They had surrounded me. I had no chance against all of them. One flew near me and cut open my leg before I could even react. The pain hit me like an alarm siren. I threw my dagger at the creature, but I was too slow. Another spirit stroke my waist, leaving a light cut.

And then there was a third.

A forth.

A fifth.

The pain was immense. They were playing with me. I knew, they were. My back bumped against a tree trunk. That was it.

**Bang!**

I don’t know, how it took place after that. I just noticed Joan shooting with their guns and Ethan yelling something incomprehensible before stabbing some bad spirits. Vine was there too, telling me something, but only after a while I could understand his words. »Flee through the shadows! Quick!« I did.

In the next moment, there was silence. And all went dark.


	6. What the Hades happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, Thomas.
> 
> Warnings: cursing, blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the many perspective changes, but I wanted to give the chapter a proper lenght

** Pattons pov. **

»Yeah, they are good, but… Are you just visiting me to tell me your latest Haikus or to tell me something else too?« My father just ignored me and continued his recitation. For some split seconds, the blond haired man looked at me to make sure that I listen (which I didn’t). My gaze rather met his fiddle that rested on his kneecap and a big wine barrel on which he sat. It reminded me of the old working place of my mother. That one back in Arizona, where we had a beautiful house, a big garden and a happy life. We thought, we could leave our worries behind and live there forever. Well…dreams can shatter within a second.

»…I will look to you, my sun. This is my latest masterpiece. What do you think?«

I faked a little smile. »Beautiful, really! But can I…«

The man stood up, his mood rose which was obviously visible on the bright shine of light around him. »Beautiful!«, Apollo blasted, » Fantastic! Outstanding! Finally the first one that appreciates the quality of my haikus! I should really visit you more often, mi amore. Almost a shame that I have to spare you during the next days.«

»Wait…why do you have to…« I got interrupted by the shaking of the room. Edges started to grow darker and disappeared.

»Looks like you are waking up. There’s no more time to explain, but… Let’s just say that the next days won’t be that comfortable for you.« Before I could open my mouth, he vanished.

The shaking got harder and pushed my body back and forth. With a little groan, I opened my eyes.

»Kayla? What are you…«

»There’s no time! Grab your jacket. I will explain on the way.«

She looked very stressed, which made me feel stressed too. Quickly, I jumped out of my bed, got hold of my jacket and followed her out of the cabin right into the cold darkness.

»What’s the time?«

»Don’t know. Around 5 a.m. I think. Come on, up the hill!« We rushed up the stairs to the big House.

»Why are you…«

»Thomas was found unconscious! You are the only one to help!«

I widened my eyes and increased my tempo. It took us only a minute to reach the front porch. Without any hesitation, we ran into the house and headed to the main room on the right. I slowed down my pace in the middle of the hall to even being able to stop in the doorway. And there he laid. Covered up in blood, cutting wounds all over his body. And in his hand…

»Is that…Wills bow?«, I asked with a trembling voice.

»Seems like it.« I almost got a heart attack when I realized Chirons presence. He kneed down with his front legs to free the weapon from the grasp of the teenager. I noticed that he avoided touching Thomas’ body as little as possible. »Mr Parker, would you please....«

I needed a few seconds to process the information before slowly laying my hands onto the unconscious body of my best friend and sending little waves of warmth through his body. His skin was alarming cold.

»How did this even happen?«, Kayla asked in shock.

»I don’t know. I was in my late night studies when he just fell out of the shadows.« That comment let my limbs go heavy.

»What?!«, we both asked.

The Centaur took a deep breath before he continued. »Maybe you know his brother...«

»Yeah. Nico di Angelo. The head counsellor of cabin 13.«, I responded, »What is with him?«

»If you may know or not know he has this ability too. Travelling through shadows. I didn’t suspected it from his brother though. That is new information even for me.«

I looked at the face of the boy where a scar slowly closed itself. So he kept it a secret? All the time? Why did he withhold such information from us, especially something that important like a power? It made no sense to me. I thought he could trust us. Unfortunately, I was proven wrong.

When I felt his body relaxing, I let go of him. »What…what should we do now?«, I asked. Tears stitched in my eyes.

Chiron looked down at Thomas. »For now we can only wait for him to wake up. I already sent some Satyrs to search for your brother, but the search was useless.« A thought crossed my mind.

I finally understood. When Will was gone, I was the only other healer in camp. And that meant that I must take the lead of the whole infirmary. I almost heard the voice of my father ring in my head.

»The next days won’t be that comfortable…«

* * *

** Thomas pov. **

The first thing my eyes got caught of was the cup of coffee on my night desk. I groaned, slowly pulled myself up and stretched. My whole body hurt. What happened?

»Thomas! Thank the gods, you are awake. Are you okay?«, Vine asked concerned.

»Yeah, pretty much…« I nipped on the cold liquid in the cup. Better than nothing, I thought. And suddenly, within one second, my memory came back.

»Oh gods, are you all okay?«

»Yeah, we are. Ethan got slightly hurt, but he insists that he is okay. That was really close back then. What were you thinking? Just run into their trap and almost die? We don’t need you to…you need to look out for yourself!«

»I know, but…I couldn’t let Will behind. He is my friend.«

»Everyone is your friend! Just get familiar with the fact that you can’t always save everybody! That is life!« I sighed.

I didn’t agree with him, but he wasn’t wrong either. I knew, sometimes I must make some hard choices…and live with the consequences.

»It is useless now to debate about it. Now we already have the problem. For some reason, no one will do something against these creatures. All of your friends are just busy in freaking out about your shadow travelling. When they know what…«

»Wait, they found out about it?«, I said with big eyes.

»Y-You can’t be serious right now. The world is in danger and you bother about…« Before he could end, the front door flew open.

»YOU HAVE POWERS?!«, Roman screamed.

I almost dropped my cup. The coffee spilled all over my shirt. »What the hell…«, I began, but get interrupted by Roman who squeezed my shoulders.

»Why haven’t you said anything?! We could have spoken about this and train together and…!« I just stood there in shock and let him spill out his anger. I deserved it after all, didn’t I?

Without any warning, he abruptly pulled me forward and gave me a big hug. »Oh gods, Thomas. I thought, I was the only one with such strong powers…and Percy, I guess…« I sighed and looked down.

»Sorry, but I…I couldn’t. They are too risky. I wanted to use them as little as possible to keep you save. It was a miracle that Virgil and I got through last time.« He pushed away immediately.

»Wait…you haven’t used them for a week? I would loose my mind after even one day!«

»…Sometimes it were months.«, I replied and stroke my arm.

»Months? Months?! You are suppressing them for Months?! How can you still be alive?«, he spilled out, »Or is there something that we don’t know about you too?« I stayed silent and avoided his gaze.

»Oh, you are so dead.«, Roman threatened me. I shrugged.

»Like I said, I don’t wanna talk about it.«

Roman took some deep breaths. »I swear, when I talk to you and suddenly Zombies shoot out of the ground, I am gone.« I chuckled.

»Don’t worry. That is Nico’s thing.« I think, my half-brother is in everything better than me. If it is in art, strategy, love, fighting or (especially) control over his powers. Not even he knew about the ones of mine yet. But right at that moment it surely is spreading through the camp like a forest fire. No chance that he won’t find out now. My life truly was over.

»Okay, let me get this straight. You have some powers, but you don’t use them because they are too dangerous. And a part of them is some kind of shadow-thingy power?«

»It…is called shadow travelling.«. I mumbled.

»Oh…that makes much more sense than the other rumours. I thought, you can turn into a shadow or something. I mean…it is still cool though.«

»Thanks…I guess. The rumours surely will get me into some trouble.« Roman smiled.

»I can get rid of them easily, trust me. After two days, they will believe that someone pulled a joke on them. But you owe me something in return.« I sighed.

»What do you want?«

»Well…at first some information about yesterday and maybe other things later as well.« I twisted my eyes.

»Nothing much to say. I was out with Will, we separated and suddenly, he was gone. After I found him…it was too late. They took him with them.« Tears crawled up my eyes. I blinked them away.

»Who took Will? Were it monster, Centauries or…«

»Demons.« Roman took one step back, his face struck of pure fear. I looked away. »Demons without an attached soul. Who lost their humans.«, I continued, »Normally, they should vanish into dust after their deaths, but…they somehow managed to survive. And…they…they want their souls back.«

Roman remained silent. When he was finally able to move again, he started to scream.

»WHY HAVEN’T YOU SAID THIS EARLIER?! THAT IS A REAL DANGER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!«

»Sorry that I was busy being unconscious!«, I huffed.

»You should have said this earlier! We must warn Chiron about this!« He pulled my arm. »Come on!«

»Roman, I am still in my pyjamas and all campers out there will ask questions if I go out now. I can’t!« He shook his head.

»Thomas, this is serious! Screw the other campers. If these creatures reach camp, it is over!«

»Roman…«

»You know what? Screw you as well. I don’t need your help to warn Chiron about this.« Before I could react, he left the cabin and left me behind. Silent.

»There you have it. I’ve just waited for this reaction. At least one with a healthy mind.«, Vine stated.

I didn’t respond. I didn’t even look at him. I just took my backpack and left. Left through the shadows. There was only one way to distract me from this nightmare. I came out on a little clearing behind a big rock. Zeus’ fist. It was one of the only places, where I could think without having any distractions around.

I reached into the partly-chewed pocket to get my camera. One little wipe and my tears were gone. »What is up everybody? In the last comments, there were some nifty theories about my location, my age and even the colour of my underwear. So in that video I will respond to all of your questions and maybe…even…«

I looked to my right. Something was off. It was cold, although the sun shone into my face. My anxiety rose when I knew what this feeling was reminding me of. I was being watched. That wasn’t good. I turned to the shadow behind the rock…only to meet red eyes. And I screamed.

* * *

** Nicos pov **

Ten minutes ago, I was just chilling around in camp Jupiter when suddenly smoke appeared in front of me. It looked like an iris message. Thank god that I went outside the walls to have my own space. Some people keep getting on my guts with their staring like ‘Hey, this is the Pluto kid! He looks so scary. Maybe keeping an eye on him makes him leave.’ Really. It was just annoying. I turned to the smoke-illusion of the girl.

»Hey Annabeth. How’s it going at camp half-blood?«

»Hey, Nico. Sorry, but I have bad news.«

»Did Percy something stupid again that brings us the end of our world?«

»No, but…« She hesitated before spilling it out. I widened my eyes and did the only thing I knew: return to her immediately.

»WILL WAS FUCKING KIDNAPPED?!«, I screamed before even being fully out of the dark void. Annabeth stepped back in fear.

»Nico, what the heck…«

»How did this happen?!«

»We try to find out about this as well.«, Chiron spoke. Only then I realized that we weren’t in the Athena cabin but in the main room of the big house.

»You don’t know?!« My head almost exploded full of anger.

»No, but…«

»Chiron, I have do talk to you quickly. It is important.«

A boy in a lilac shirt with coffee stains entered the room. When he spotted me, he froze.

»What?«, I huffed.

Chiron spoke: »Sorry, but we have a serious discussion as well. Can’t it wait?«

»Is it about Will?« When I heard the name of my boyfriend, my heard skipped a beat.

»If you know something about his disappearance, spill it out.«, I said, not even hiding my anger. He took some deep breaths before speaking.

»Thomas said that…«

»Thomas? What has this loaf of bread to do with this?« Annabeth pushed her elbow in my side and gave me a death stare.

»Don’t put it out on him. He almost died too, you know?« I froze. He almost died too? Does that mean that he was there? Did he tried to save him? Or did he betray him? I swear, he should better watch out.

Chiron looked at the Zeus-kid. »Continue please.«

»…as I was saying, he said that they had been attacked behind the borders. By demons.«

Demons? DEMONS?! What happened yesterday? I should have been there! Of course, they had no chance!

Chiron stroke his beard. »That is worrisome. Did he say something more? Like their appearance?« He shook his head.

»Wait, how did he even survive this? When they were both attacked…Thomas would have been defeated as well!« The Zeus-kid turned to me.

»Oh, why don’t you ask your brother yourself? I don’t even know what other secrets he keeps away from us.«

»Secrets?«

»Yeah, duh.«

Annabeth sighed. »It seems like Thomas has abilities like you as well.«

»Thomas has no powers.« We share a cabin now and then. I would have noticed if that was the case.

»How would you explain then how he fell through the wall in front of my desk?«, Chiron spoke. I opened my mouth…and closed it in the next second again. That was weird.

»See? That is how we feel as well right now, emo.«

»Did you just…listen here, you sparkling bastard, if you don’t shut your mouth then…«

»Nico, stop!« Annabeth held me back. I freed me from her grip immediately.

»Sorry, but I can’t stay calm when my boyfriend is gone, demons attacking the camp and my half-brother does I don’t know what. I haven’t got the nerves to deal with him as well!«

»Wait…what demons?«

All eyes shot to the teenage boy with the purple hair. Was he new? I didn’t see him during my last visit, so most likely he was. I must say, he got style. Especially his jacket…

»What are you doing here, stormy cloud?! That is none of your business!«

»Sorry that Patton needs bandages for the infirmary. And I think, I have the right as well to know what is going on since I am trapped here as well, Sparky!«

Wow. He had the same vibe as me. And he doesn’t like this Zeus kid. Another positive thing about him. Maybe I should talk to him later. Speaking of the Zeus kid, he made it (as ever) to a drama.

»How dare you?! I am surely longer here than you and deserve to know these kind of things!«

»At least I want to know if I die when I step outside!«

»Can’t we just…«, Chiron began, but he got ignored.

»Don’t be so dramatic. That’s my Job.« He wasn’t wrong. »Besides, can’t you fight?«

»H-How?! I had been training here just for a week! How could I possibly fight against some big ugly giant thing?«

»Hit it! Stab it! Do something with your dagger! It is made for that!« The emo huffed.

»Only that I changed to a spear, genius.«

»Wait, what? This absolutely doesn’t fit your look! Why?«

»Because it is my choice?«

A dryad appeared in the door next to the dark teenager. »Sorry, but…«

»That is a nightmare! Do you honestly think, you can act like you want?«

»No, but I act like myself. The rules are in my mind, don’t worry.«

The dryad made another attempt to speak, but was still not heard.

»But how can you possibly walk around like this? You look like a personification of hot topic!«

»Hey, what do you have to say against emos, mister?«, I stated.

»You have at least style!«

»Said the one with the coffee stains.«, the purple boy mumbled.

»Oh no, listen here…«

»QUIET!«, the dryad shouted and everyone obeyed immediately. She held a black camera in the air. »Thomas is gone.«


	7. Fuck this shit, I'm out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it's impossible to bust out alone. Not like I care...
> 
> Warnings: swearing, (Mention of) death

** Romans pov. **

»That can’t be true, that can’t be true, that can’t be true!«, I mumbled while walking back and forth through my room. Little sparks spread from my socks on the floor and wandered through my hair. I could make out a strong scent of electricity in my nose.

It was gruesome. First, Will was gone, then Thomas and now even Grover! What do these creatures want from us? Who do they want next?

In frustration, I rubbed my fingers against my temples, which let go of even more sparks. I couldn’t just sit there and watch! But what should I do? I already went every night out for control. So much that Patton and Chiron forbid me to go because of lack of sleep. But I couldn’t sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see the body of my friends, dismembered and drained.

I felt guilt again that I should have been there, helping them and not sitting at dinner or sleeping. I was blaming myself for the loose of my friends. And I hated it.

I wanted to go outside the camp but every time, Chiron seemed to ignore my request. I mean, why am I not allowed to search for them when we were all in great danger? Does he actually think that he could evacuate the whole camp? This is nonsense! When he won’t do anything, then I will. But I must find a way of sneaking out…

**Knock, Knock!**

Oh my gods. What now? »Who’s there?«

»Chiron said, he needs to talk to you.«

Ugh, that was the last thing I needed right now. Plus, I can’t go out now with these clothes on and all the electric power around me. I would fry the whole camp. Including Chiron.

»Tell him, I’m busy.«, I stated.

»Umm, okay. But it sounded pretty import…«

»I said, I’m busy!«, I responded. Geez, doesn’t she understand?

»…’kay.«, the girl stated.

Suddenly, a wave of guilt overwhelmed me and I ran to the door to apologise, but she was already gone.

Frustrated, I closed it again and shuffled to my bed. Laying on my back, I rubbed my eyes. Why did I have to yell at her? I don’t know. I was at the end with my nerves. This was a nightmare.

For the thousandth time I wished not to be the only kid of Zeus at camp. They probably knew what to do. They would be confident, brave and give a fuck about Chiron’s rules as long as it was the right thing to do. I wasn’t.

I would never have the guts to disobey the rules. Till now. I should have already grabbed a boat and look for my friends on my own. But I didn’t. Mostly because I knew about the consequences which mostly led to eternal death. But today I must take the risk. I will sneak out in the night and leave, hoping that I won’t be eaten. I owe my friends that. If Chiron likes it or not.

A knock at the door tore me out of my thoughts. Again.

»If you are the girl from before, I’m sorry.«

»Can I come in?«

I frowned. That voice definitely isn’t the one of the girl. I sighed and sat up.

»If you want to get roasted, why not?«

After a few seconds, the door slowly opened and revealed the skinny boy with the eye shadows. He still looked like a fashion disaster. If he would just give away his jacket…

»What do you want?«, I asked.

»Calm down, Sparkey. I just want to talk.«, he responded.

I noticed that he tried to bring as much space between us as possible, which gave me a little chuckle. Of course only on the inside. I would never show him that.

»You have one minute.«

»Ugh, Fine. I know, you think that this demon-thing sucks as well.«

»Continue.«

»As far as I heard, Chiron already sent some kids out for searching.«

»What?! Really? He knew that I wanted to do that! Whom?«

»I don’t know. But when he tried to check if they’re okay, they didn’t respond which leads to my theory that they are captured as well.«

»Of course…And what do you want from me?«

»I know, you are going to have a crazy break out plan or something. That’s why I’m here as well. I want to join.«

I was baffled. »What? No. Not in a million years. You are only a newbie!«

»They helped me out too, you know? I just want to return the favour.«

»It would be only leading to death!«

»Then it will. But sitting in my room, not knowing what is going on, is worse.«

»Ugh. You are so stupid.«

»So are you.«

»I hate you.«

»Charming. So what’s the plan? We can’t just grab a boat and go.«

»I know…but maybe I know a guy who can.«

»Well then, lets go! Where do we find him?«

»…it’s not exactly a ‘him’…«

* * *

** Emiles pov. **

I stroke the mane of Puppy. Since her owner has plenty to do at the infirmary, he begged me to look after his Pegasus. Of course, Stitch was less than okay with this. Even when I assured him that he would always be my favourite, he won’t listen and complain how he got neglected in relation to the others. It was annoying from time to time, but what can I do? He had his own mind. Even when I sat on blackjack one time, he felt betrayed. I needed a whole afternoon and a bunch of apples to make up for this. He might be rebellious at times, but I still love him (((Just like my boyfriend.))).

»So, all the hay is out of your fur. Any other complaints?«

_»My left hoof aces. Can you look?« _

»Sure.«

I went out of the box to get some gear.«

_»Hey, hey, hey! When are you finished?«_

»Relax, Stitch. I’m with you within a minute.«

I twisted my eyes and returned to the box. The Pegasus put up one leg and I examined the surface.

»Oh yeah. You have a pretty big stone in there. Wait a second…«

I scratched the dirt off the foot. »So. Better?«

The Pegasus let go of a relieved neigh. That would be a yes.

I left the box and put the latch back on. I didn’t expect to turn around and face two persons. Neither I expected to slip on the hay on the ground. Or the offended yellings of the Pegasi. With a dump thud, I met the ground.

»Oh my god, are you okay?«

»Why are all the horses neighing?«

»They are still Pegasi.«

»Whatever.«

I blinked to make out the appearance of the person who offered me their hand. I think, I have seen him before, didn’t I? I took his hand and let him pull me up.

»Sorry again.«, he said.

I brushed the dirt off my clothes. »No worries.«, I said, »Ugh, can everyone calm down? I’m okay.«

The comments around me disappeared except the ones of Stitch.

_»Really? Are you really okay? I’m just concerned. You are okay, aren’t you?«_

I rubbed my eyes. »Yeah, I am. Please, you are giving me headaches.«

I heard the two people next to me whisper.

»What is going on?«

»He can speak with them.«

»Oh, wow. Why don’t this surprise me?«

»All kids of Poseidon can talk with horses since he created them.«, I explained, »Excuse me, but what do you want?«

The one boy with the red hair, who seemed really familiar, began to speak. »Emile, we need your help.«

»Um…sure. Is it for your horse or…«

»What? No! I never had a Pegasus.«

I eyed him confused. He sighed. »You don’t know who I am, are you?«

»I’m afraid no.«

He rubbed his eyes in frustration. The other boy smirked. »Wow. He is the first one I met who don’t. Poor Sparky.«

»Shut up.« He stood up straight and gestured aggressively while speaking. »I’m Roman, I’m the kid of Zeus, I know your brother. It is rather surprising that you haven’t heard of me, but okay. Whatever.«

»Look who’s pissed.«, the other one said which let the red haired guy grimace. »Anyway, and I am Virgil, the boy who nearly killed himself. Nice to meet you.«

I widened my eyes. »Oh, I heard of that! Sorry, but why did you…«

»Just…let this theme be. I am fine now. There are more important things to discuss right now.«

I wanted to disagree. Therapy would be a perfect idea right now. But before I could, the kid called Roman spoke up.

»I know that you are the kid of Poseidon. Because of that, I came here. We want to end this demon-misery by sneaking out. But we need you.«

»You know, that’s against the rules.«

»I know but…«

»Okay, listen.«, the emo boy interrupted, »I know that Chiron made up rules that anyone must follow, but it isn’t really save to evacuate the camp and hope for mercy. Someone has to do something.«

»But Percy and the others…«

»Gone. I don’t know what happened to them out there, but they are gone.«

»Wait, Percy left too?«, the boy in the purple shirt asked.

»You…you think so?«, I asked, ignoring Romans complaints.

»As far as I heard, yes. They aren’t reachable from any device.«

»Where did they even go?«, Roman asked.

»I don’t know, but I think they located the signal from Will’s phone and followed it.«

»Oh wow. Then we need to go to the Hephaestus cabin as well to update the radar.«

»I need to pick up my phone from there after all, so it is not that tragic.«, the boy with the suicidal thoughts mentioned.

»Okay then.«

»Sorry, but I can’t follow. What should I do?«, I interrupted.

»Oh well…we need someone to lead us over the ocean and I thought…«

»No. I’m not breaking the rules.« I tried to avoid the conversation by picking up a brush and going to Stitch’s cabin.

»Emile, please! If we don’t do something, we will be doomed!«

»Sorry, but no. I can’t. It is just like that.« I stroke over his fluffy fur.

»But…«

»Leave me alone.« The sentence came out more threatening than expected. The Pegasi made it even worse.

»Fine.«, Roman said in fury, but I could make out a little hint of fear in his eyes as well. When they were out of sight, I sighed.

»Thanks for the rescue, guys.«

_»No problem.« _

_»No need to thank us.« _

_»Yes need to thank us.« _

_»Are you okay?«_

Was I okay? I didn’t know. These boys had stressed me out. I still felt uncomfortable.

_»No need to worry.« _

_»These guys won’t come back this fast.« _

_»And when they do, we will kick them in the ass.« _

_»No need to be so violent.« _

_»Shut up.« _

_»I want an apple.«_

»Babe, are you in there?«

It took me a while to realize that the last sentence wasn’t from a Pegasus but from my boyfriend.

»Yeah, I’m here.«, I responded and made my way out.

_»Hey! I thought, you wanted to take a walk with me_!«

»Sorry. Maybe later, Stitch.«

»Wow. Is he still as envy as ever?«

»Jep.« I smiled and gave him a soft kiss. »How was your day?«

We started to stroll out the stable. »You know, like ever. Dorian still tries to fuck with me and loses every fight. I don’t know why he still tries. Also, I needed to help Patton out with his patients, who don’t want to fucking sleep.«

»Language.«

»Sorry. How are you? I saw some guys running out back there.«

»Yeah, I know…«

Remy pulled down his sunglasses. »You had stress with them, weren’t you?«

I sighed. »They tried to convince me that breaking the rules would be a good Idea.«

»For what?«

»What?«

»For what do they want to break the rules?«

»Breaking out as far as I know.«, I chewed on my lips, »…Do you think, Percy could have been captured by now?«

»Don’t know. He’s strong but everything is possible. Why?«

»Nothing.«

»’kay.«

We continued to stroll down the beach (which I didn’t remember to reach). He knows when he responds like that, I must spill it out sooner or later. It is easy psychology. I, as a future psychiatrist, must know.

»Fine. The boys told me.«

»And because of that you scared them out of the stable?«

»No! Because of that they wanted to break out!«

»And you don’t want your half-brother to be saved?« I gave him a furious look. »Just kidding. They might as well lied. But if they didn’t, you should be at least concerned.«

»I know! That is the question! I don’t know if they lied or not.«

»If you want, I can talk with Chiron. You know how nerve-wrecking I can be.«

»Good idea, but…can I join? I don’t want to be in the dark about the well-being of my brother.«

»Sure, sweetie.«

He pulled me close and I cuddled myself into the inside of his arm. He can be very sweet sometimes. Mostly, he let his soft side only out around me and, despite I hate some of his behaviours, I enjoyed his company. If only Percy would be okay…

* * *

** Virgils pov. **

I still didn’t know if this was a good idea. Roman said it himself, without the Poseidon-kid, it would be way more complicated to flee successfully. Especially with the harpies around (despite they couldn’t smell me after all).

It was getting even darker. I took a look on the clock. Ten minutes till one o’clock. Ten minutes till I must leave. I sighed. Do I really have everything I needed? I checked my backpack again.

Oh no, it was dark. Well, fuck it. I concentrated on my left hand and opened it to let go of a soft shimmer.

Okay, phone, flashlight, a decent amount of food and water, pocketknife, a few bandages that I secretly took with me, extra clothes, fire sticks, a…a pen? Whatever. The lighter, some sleeping pills, gum, earplugs and a book about greek mythology. You never know.

Satisfied, I put everything back and looked at the clock again. Only two minutes had passed. Man, this waiting was hard.

I walked back and forth through my room and flinched when someone walked by outside. Oh man. Who was still up at this time? I didn’t know. No, I didn’t even want to know. At least I already knew that I will leave through the window.

Suddenly, I froze. Don’t say, it is locked. Panic-struck, I went to it, only to notice that it wasn’t. Thank god…goddess…gods (still a struggle).

Again the same footsteps. These are driving me crazy.

And will this fucking clock move forward? No one can expect from me that I can wait five more minutes!

I sighed and picked up my speer to spin it in my hands. Not really comforting. Especially if I think about who brought it to me…

No. I can’t be in here anymore. I can spare myself the four more minutes. Better to wait out there than in here. Quickly, I took the backpack and slipped through the tiny opening. I took a deep breath. Then let’s go.

I shouldered my backpack and sneaked along the walls, avoiding the light patches. Anxious, I looked back and forth and then sprinted into the shadow of the next house. So far, so good. Nothing weird is going on. I made my way to the next. And next. And next. When I reached the nearest tree to the little harbour, I let out a relieved sigh.

Okay. The only question now is where Roman was. I didn’t see him. I hope, he didn’t leave without me. Oh, I swear, if he left without me…

»Bo.« I stumbled back and held my spear to the outcome of the noise.

»Roman! I almost yelled!«, I hissed quietly. He snickered.

»Don’t be a scaredy cat then.« He hopped off the branch. »I didn’t expect you to be right on time.«

»Shut up and go.«

He twisted his eyes and led me to a tiny motorboat made out of rubber. It looked like a rescuing boat after a plane crash.

»Oh, we are so gonna be wet.«, I mumbled. Roman twisted his eyes and untied the rope.

»Better than nothing.«

I sighed and got in. When I looked up again, I froze. »Um…Roman?«

»What?«

»T-There is something behind you.«

Slowly, he turned around and then flinched in shock. Only three meters away sat a harpy and eyed him with a deceitful look. When he took one step back, it took one forward. Oh man, we were so screwed.

She licked her lips in anticipation and went down on her knees, ready to jump and grab Roman. But then something changed.

She blinked a few times and reeled to both sides before falling backwards on the ground. A hideous sound left her mouth, which I interpreted as snoring. Wow, I wasn’t the only one who hadn’t slept for days.

I shot Roman a questioning look to which he responded with a shrug. When I turned back at the monster, I noticed two silhouettes. When they came closer, I could make out their appearance more and more clearer.

The one boy wore black, ripped jeans, a white T-shirt, a black leather jacket, sunglasses and black boots. In his hand was a cup of coffee.

The other one was the one from yesterday, the flower-crown-boy...no, that wasn’t right. They are not a boy. Are they right now? Don’t know. They wore the same as earlier: brown glasses, a brown waistcoat, a white shirt with a blue necktie, black trousers and orange converse. Wow. No one really cares about the camp T-shirts anymore.

»Emile? What are you doing here?«

The boy/girl sighed. »I will only come with you when Remy does as well. Understand?«

I was too baffled to say a word.

»Um…’kay. Jump on.«, Roman said, still frozen out of shock. They just nodded and entered the boat, their friend behind them.

»I’m…confused.«, I confessed.

»If Percy is in danger, which he most likely is, I must bust him out of there.«, they simply said. That was not what I meant, but okay. Roman threw the rope into the boat and entered himself. »Better get going before the others appear then. Which direction?«

Emile pointed in one direction, a bit more to the right. »Till we get a signal, there are the most shallow waves.«

»Well then, off we go. Hold on tight.« Roman turned on the engine and all of us were thrown backwards because of the momentum. The boy with the leather jacket would have spilled his cup if it wasn’t already open and empty.

»Couldn’t go more gentle?«, I asked. As a response, I felt an electric shock on my arm.

Oh, this would be a funny journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know, Emile and Remy are not official sides of Thomas but I don't care. I love writing about them and I will.)
> 
> I am now updating once a month! Yay!


	8. The unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't hide your worries on such a long journey like this
> 
> Warnings: Violence, Blood, death, injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty rough chapter with hard violence (only for a short time, but still), so take care for yourself.  
For anyone else, there is a short summary at the end to keep you on track.
> 
> Update: I have now added Little *** lines so that you can jump over this one violent scene.

** Emiles pov. **

  
I was tired of this shit already. We were travelling for three days now and had still 483,83 km to go. 483,82…483,81…ugh, I need to stop this. Time is stretching out here. At least father didn’t screw us up yet. Thanks to me.

I think, that was pretty much the only reason why I was here. They would have never agreed to bring me along despite my brother being kidnapped by our enemies. I was not really wanted in this mission. I was only a tool. At least I was lucky to have Remy on my side. Most of the time he was silent, all of us were, but at least he calmed me down when things got too stressful.

I rubbed my eyes in exhaustion. How long was I up now? I don’t know anymore. It had been a long day and everyone is snoring around me to get some kind of rest. Everyone except me. I was too nervous to sleep in, so I stayed up for a short night shift. It wasn’t a bad idea anyway due to the underwater monsters in the distance.

I sighed and stretched my feet into the water. It was cold and prickled on my feet, but it was bearable. I put my head back and tried to relax (which was very rough). The sky was pitch black with a few stars sprinkled here and there.

»They used to be brighter.«, I mumbled.

»I know.« I turned around surprised and noticed that the eyes of Virgil were open. He laid vertical on the boat just like the other two and leaned against the left side of the boat. His head rested on the insides of his hands. I wonder how long he was already stargazing.

»I thought, I was the only one who noticed it. It wouldn’t be the first time that I overthink things. Maybe I still do….«, the boy spoke and looked to me. »You know, it’s strange that we are in the same boat for three days and I still barely know you. Is that…normal for you or something? I don’t know. It may sound weird, I’m still new to all of this and I hope that was no insult or something but…«

»No, no. It’s okay. I’m not mad. And you are right, this isn’t normal. So…Are you doing alright?«

He shook his shoulders. »If you think about the current situation, then I can never be fully relaxed. However, it is almost better than school. No mobbing.« The last sentence came out as a silent whisper.

I smirked a bit. »Comparing monsters with monsters. Interesting.«

The boat fell silent again. The only thing that could be heard was the snoring of the others. Finally, I overcame myself to speak again. »I heard, you don’t know your godly parent yet. Do you have any preferences who should it be?«

He avoided my gaze. »I don’t know. Let’s just…drop the topic before something bad happens.«

»Nervous, huh? I also felt that way when I first arrived at camp. Almost had a heart attack when a symbol appeared over my head. But…you know. I suddenly had a half-brother who taught me how things work. I’m sure you will have someone as well when the time comes.«

»I don’t think that.«

I looked at him surprised. »Wait what? How can you be so sure?«

He avoided my gaze and changed topic. »Why do you have your boyfriend carried with you? Lovesickness? Envy?«

»No, he’s just…he understands. You know as well as me that I am not really wanted here. He is just both emotional and physical support. Besides, we could need both more.«

»That is true. I mean, not the not wanted part, but support is always a good thing to have.«, he looked me in the eyes, »You have thought about that a lot, huh? You know, I fought as well to join that douchebag here.« He pointed at Roman. »It was almost too easy. Like he wanted company.«

»It is not that unrealistic due to his heritage. His brother disappeared as far as I know and Jason is never there. He is alone. That is why he loves attention that much.«

Virgil bit his lip, but stayed silent. I looked away when I noticed a small shimmer. Turning back at him, I saw him with his arms crossed, a hint of panic in his eyes. »…are you alright? You seem stressed.«

»What? Yeah, yeah. No worries.«

I didn’t believe a thing he said. »Still overthinking everything?«

»What do you expect from me? Within three weeks, my whole world turned upside-down. I am forced to go to this camp, deal with monsters, have fighting lessons with a real weapon, my only friend got kidnapped and on top of that I got a panic attack three days in a row!«

»Stay more silent please.«, I said and pointed at the bodies of the other two in the boat.

»Sorry. I am anything but calm right now. I shouldn’t burden you with my problems. I’m such a mess.«

I smirked a bit. »It is actually pretty good when you consider that you feel better and I can practice how to deal with problems. A win-win situation.«

»If you think so…« Virgil trailed off and shifted in his place. I knew, he would never end this sentence.

»Maybe it would be better to rest for now. The two there would wake us up for sure tomorrow.«

»If I could, I would do it, but you know what’s up. A thousand thoughts spinning in my head. I don’t know if I would ever rest…tonight. That is…just…i-impos…s…« He tipped over to the side and snored immediately.

I twisted my eyes. »Let me guess: he bumped into you.«

»He deserved it. It was time for him to sleep anyway.«, Remy growled annoyed, »He really doesn’t catch a breath, does he? Such a scary cat.«

»Come on, let him be. At least I can relate.«

Remy just shook his head. »You are not half as bad as him. But yeah, one thing you two have in common.« He touched gently my arm and I began automatically to yawn. »You both need some rest.«

I haven’t even realized how tired I was till now. Already after two seconds, my eyes closed and my mind got dizzy. I gave a last annoyed look to my boyfriend before giving in to the dark void.

* * *

When my mind started working again, I heard a crackle sound. The sun heated up my face and let me perceive an orange tone on the inside of my eyes. I twitched them a bit before opening them completely. Blinking a few times, I heaved myself up.

»Morning, sunshine.«

I stretched in trance a bit before realizing that this was Remys voice. He was in my room? My bed?

My vision cleared and my memories came back. Oh, right. We were still in this tiny boat. We were supposed to sleep that close. He forced me to. And we were not alone. Damn it, why are my cheeks so hot? I stroke over my face.

»How long have I slept in?«, I asked.

»Hmm…nine hours as far as I know.«

»Nine hours?!«, I said in disbelief. How could I sleep that long? That was a new record.

»What did you do?«, I said a little salty.

He just lifted his shoulders and stretched a rectangle-shaped wrapping to me. »Enjoy your brunch.«

I stretched out my tongue and unwrapped the jam-sandwich. The Jamwich. Perfect.

»Damn it.«, Roman cursed while looking desperate alternately at the horizon and his mobile phone, »That doesn’t make any sense! This thing says that one electric signal rests right in front of us.«

»Maybe someone lost their phone.«, Virgil guessed.

I stretched my hand in the water, just because of curiosity. Thank god that I did that. I jumped back immediately. My eyes grew big. »T-that’s not a phone.«

Remy looked at me confused before widening his eyes as well. »Shit.« He reached into his pocket and pulled out his weapon. »How many?«

»F-five, I think.« I got a grip on my sword as well. Remy released the safety catch of his gun.

»Wow, wow, wow. Hold on a minute. What is going on here?«, Roman asked. I looked him in the eyes. »Monsters.«

*******************************************************************

Virgil, who already got his spear rested in his hands, looked to the front. »I can’t see anyth-«

Before he could end the sentence, a creature, which looked like a dolphin, only with scales, longer and thinner fins and sharp teeth, jumped out of the water and almost reached Remy. I was grateful for his quick reactions.

**Bang! **

My ears started to ring. The creature’s corpse dropped onto the boat. Remy quickly pushed it with his foot into the water to avoid the risk of drowning. »Four.«

I kneed down and touched the water again. »Sixteen.«

»Are you shitting me? Don’t say, the whole swarm is now after us.« I moved away from the water surface to avoid getting my hand bit off.

»What was that?«, Virgil asked. He was still frozen in shock.

»That is the result when you cross a siren with a dolphin. Weird things.«, I answered.

»Indeed.«, Roman agreed. He pushed a button on his watch and suddenly, a sword appeared in his hands.

»Oh, I hate this already.«, Virgil said annoyed. His vibes are giving me chills. I had the strange fear that he would just give up and jump into the water to end his life. It wasn’t that surreal.

Before I could think more about it, another ugly dolphin attacked me on the left side and I swung my sword into its side. The dead body would have buried me under if Remy didn’t defend it. With a loud splash, it landed in the water.

Another siren-dolphin attacked me but now I was prepared. I cut open its face before it reached mine and kicked it away from me. I looked back. Virgil mostly went into defence more than attacking while Roman stabbed them without hesitation.

»Why are there so many? How many are even left?«, Roman asked.

I didn’t think and reached into the water again. »Ten.«, I said, now more certain. The following attack struck me by surprise. Remy shot the creature but it was too late. The teeth stroke my arm, which almost instantly started to bleed horribly. The pain hit me like a lightning. I bit my teeth together to supress the urge to scream.

»Oh god, are you okay?«, Virgil asked. I couldn’t answer. I just grabbed my sword again.

Remy shot another creature. »Honey, you are hurt.«

»I will survive.«, I responded short and defended another attack. Tears started to form in my eyes.

The next creature that jumped out of the water got stabbed with a spear before it reached the boat. Virgil pulled it out of the still wiggling body and gave it a final hit. The body twitched and stopped moving. He himself breathed heavily. »Has anyone counted the amount of monsters left?«

»Should I…«

»No.«, the three stated at the same time.

I sighed and prepared for the next attack. Blood dripped down my elbow and made a little lake in the boat.

We all waited for the final attack. It never came. The swarm had fled.

*******************************************************************

While Roman kept an eye out, Remy helped me to clean up my arm. With Remys disinfect, a bit ambrosia and Virgils bandages, we took care of the deepest wounds. After that, Remy cleaned the surface of the boat.

»I told you, you should care more about yourself and less for the others. But no, you sacrifice your arms instead, you little idiot.«, he mumbled under his breath.

»…Sorry…«, I said and looked in the distance.

»Thanks for your help, I guess.«, Roman said.

»Helping is another thing than fighting for my own life.«, I responded bitterly. First, he dragged me into this and now I was only a helping bystander? What did he think of me?

Virgil sighed. »Okay. I know that we are all stuck in this boat but can you please come along?«

»What are you implying, stormy cloud?«

»You can’t just act like we are stupid dolls under your control. We are all human beings with our own feelings.«

»I know that.«

»No, you don’t! Emile drags himself down all the time because he knows he is only used for your own purpose. Remy only tries to support the whole group, not judging you. And I am sick of your commentaries that I can’t do anything right.«

Remys and my mouth flew open and Roman flinched back in shock. We have never experienced him that loud and emotional during the past few days.

Virgil sighed and stroke through his hair. »Sorry, but just let it be. We have enough pressure on us already.« With these words, he followed my lead and stared onto a point in the distance.

»…am I really that bad?«, Roman asked. He didn’t get a response. The boat fell silent again as we drove forward.

* * *

When we finally hit land, the first thing I made was to stretch my legs. They hadn’t been used for days and felt almost numb. Remy and Roman argued what to do with the boat while Virgil took responsibility of the package. The relationship between us was still tense, but it was getting better.

I looked around. Ahead of us was the beginning of a deep forest. Maybe we could find berries or something in there. Our food supplies narrowed down faster than we wanted it to.

»Guys, I look quickly around. Be back in a few minutes.« I needed some movement anyway.

After I got ‘permission’, I stepped into the thicket. I always loved the smell of fresh wood. The sunlight barely reached through the big tree crowns, which let the scenery look even more mysterious. Roots and bushes stood in my way and made my control walk even more hard than it already was.

Soon, I reached a little group of bushes with small blueberries. I tried one. It tasted still sour because it was not fully mature, but it did its job. Happy with myself, I put out a handkerchief and collected a few. When I heard some rustle, I turned around. Nothing was there.

A bit unsettled, I packed the berries away and started to head back. When I passed the big rocks again, I felt a sudden pain, crawling up my whole body. Then I started to only see pitch black. The pain intensified. They found us. I fell onto my knees. No. Please no. That trip was a mistake. With that thought, my vision went dark.

* * *

When I woke up, I could only hear some voices. I couldn’t see the offspring of them because of the dark surrounding, but they were there.

»I don’t get it.«

»Let it go you two. It is useless.«

»But we must send a message!«

»Thomas, for the last time: It doesn’t work!«

»I don’t care! At least more than nothing!«

»Guys, keep it quiet. Do you want to anger the shadows?«

»I hate this.«

»It is worthless. Even with touching, I couldn’t make out the exit of this prison.«

»I told you, Annabeth.«

When I heard the last sentence, my body tensed.

»Percy?«

**Silence. **

»EMILE?!«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Emile talked about their feelings and why Remy joined. On the next day, they got attacked by monsters and Emile got injured. Virgil stood up for the group and told Roman that his behaviour wasn't right. When they finally reached land again, Emile looked around for supplies but got caught as well.
> 
> Ps.: Happy easter!


	9. Let's meet some girls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three are left. One fled. What now?  
Did Roman act wrong? Why doesn't Virgil open up?  
….oh my god.
> 
> Warnings: blood, injuries, violence, swearing, anxiety, ... (Just the normal stuff like ever. At least, it is better than the last one.)

** Roman’s pov. **

We walked through the woods in silence. I climbed over a fallen tree that laid in the way. When I slid down on the other side, I cut open my arm on a sticking out branch. Cursing, I brushed the blood off. My Shirt was already a total mess. Cleanliness was not worth it anymore. After days on sea and laying on the forest ground for hours, it was stained with earth, sweat and an ugly drop of ketchup, which came from my last sandwich.

I was still pissed. Not from the injury, but from him. Maybe we have found Emile’s backpack. Maybe we didn’t recognise the blood before him. But that was no excuse to freak out and give us a blackout. I mean, really.

I let my fury out on some conveniently placed bushes. After all, they didn’t fight back. My sword cut one main branch down and it fell to the ground. It felt a bit calming. Not much, but a little bit.

As we moved on, I started to get paranoid. Every sound let me flinch. Even now, I got nervous despite my surrounding was silent. I didn’t hear anything from the purple one. Normally, he always makes some noise.

Once, in a second of panic, I turned around, my sword ready to slay, only to meet eyes with the dark one, backing away from me. I groaned and let my grip relax so that the tip of my sword pointed down. »What?«

I got ignored. Instead, he rather examined his spear. That made me even more furious.

»What have you to say? You always talk. Not now. Do you think, I am crazy?«

He shook his head but stayed silent. His face was hidden behind his big hood. Quietly, he went along, using his spear as a hiking stick. I sighed and ran to his side. He avoided my gaze.

»Look. I know, you think all of this is my fault, but can you at least have the guts to tell me?«

He sighed and stuck an earplug into his ear. My anger exploded.

»Good! Then don’t talk to me! Fine!«

He returned to his own mind without even caring anymore. The second plug hang down his body, giving free of some sounds. Was that “Into the unknown”? Well…at least he had some kind of taste. Which doesn’t mean that I like him any better or so. He was still a brainless moron.

I looked up into heaven. It was getting dark. We should probably shelter ourselves. I suggested staying at this place for now and looking for firewood. He didn’t argue.

After half an hour, we had a little lit up fire. I wrapped myself into a blanked while the emo was satisfied with his waistcoat. I wondered why it was so special to him (despite the smell-hiding-thing). He always holds on to it. Maybe he does hide something.

After eating up, we leaned against the barks of two strong trees. I tried to start a conversation.

»Are you still mad, cry-baby?«

No response. I tried again. »Still existing over there?«

»No.«, he said and laid down. I smirked.

»On the funny side, huh? How about speaking up already?«

No answer again. I tried again five times. Finally, I gave up.

»Fine, I am gonna take the first shift. Okay with that?«

No response. »Fine then.«

Soon, snoring reached my ears. I hated this silent treatment. Can’t this anxious moron just open up? Why does he make things so complicated? First, he had his mouth wide open but since our companions were gone, he shut it. Why? Why was he mad at me? I tried to console the guy. He let me pass out. It was not my fault.

I watched the dancing flames for a bit. Things can’t get more complicated, could they?

Suddenly, I tensed. There was a rustling sound. I grabbed for my sword and stood up slowly. The sound got louder. I faced the direction and positioned myself. The bushed parted; the figures came into the light. Was that…

* * *

** Virgils pov. **

I ran through the forest, darkness around me. The only thing that stood out were the stars above. I ran further, further away from the dark void. I didn’t want to know what was in there. The ground began to crumble under my feet, my gaze got blurry. At this point, I knew, I had no chance anymore.

The dark caught up right when I stumbled; swallowing me into the endless nothing it consisted of. My body flew in circles, which let me even more panic. I tried to struggle, but I couldn’t. It stayed like this for a minute or so.

Finally, there were these lights. These two bright lights. I squinted my eyes. A voice hollowed through the void. A shiver ran down my spine.

No. I wouldn’t listen. I struggled even harder.

And then, gladly, I woke up. I sat up straight, sweat running down my back.

I heard people next to me moving. There was a tent hidden behind some trees. And there was a girl. A black haired girl sitting next to Roman. They both looked at me in surprise.

»Looks like he heard you.«, the girl teased.

»What? No! He was asleep. You saw it!«

»Whatever. What is going on with his hands?«

I took a little peak to my hands and then quickly fully covered them with my sleeves. My body trembled like hell.

»Who the hell are you?«, I finally succeeded to bring out.

The girl looked me in the eyes. »Thalia, leader of the hunters of Artemis. And you are?«

»Very confused.« The girl began to laugh so hard that her hair began to shift.

»Okay, I like you already.«

»Excuse me?!«, Roman complained. She just twisted her eyes and tossed me a water bottle over.

»Nightmare, huh? Well, get used to that. This won’t end for a long time. Especially when your parent wants to contact you.« Oh, if only she knew…

I took a big sip of the bottle. I felt the cold liquid running down my oesophagus. My tension slowly left my body. I sighed in relief and looked up again. »Quick question, you are the leader of what?«

»The hunter of Artemis. We are basically some immortal, virgin girls.«

»Umm…I honestly don’t know what I should think about that.«

»Don’t worry. We aren’t going to cross ways that often. Our group is just teaming up with the camp if there is a huge emergency. Most of the time, we just stroll around in the forest and kill some monsters.«

»Right…So why are you showing up now?«

»We just stumbled over your night camp.«

So they are not here because of the demons? My head got dizzy from all this new information. I just had one more thing to clarify. »Can we trust you?«

She looked at me amused. »I think, that’s up to you.«

That was no straight answer. I felt suddenly no that comfortable at all anymore. I just wanted to have one relaxing moment. Was that too much to ask?

»Really funny. I feel much more safe now.«, I said, bringing as much irony as possible into these words. She just shrugged and turned back to Roman.

»Like I said, just don’t drag yourself down. You are dragging everyone down as well by doing so.«

He sighed and nodded. »I will think about that, sister. Thanks.«

I froze in shock. »Sister? You are siblings?« My look wandered back and forth between the two of them.

»Well…not exactly. Only half siblings because we have the same father.«

Oh god…s, that was way worse. I backed away slowly. »Umm…please just let your static in your body or wherever.«

She laughed again, this time much more relaxed. »I…I will think about that.«, she giggled.

She didn’t look a bit like her brother. Alone the clothing style and the gothic look makes it hard to believe that they two are related. The only thing they have in common are their blue, electric eyes. If I wasn’t asexual, she would be my kind of type.

Not that I regret my sexuality or something right now. I just love her as a person.

Before the situation got too creepy, a hunter girl with blond hair and chubby boots joined us at the fireplace.

»What is it Cloe?«, the goth-girl stated.

»Ugh, I can’t stand this anymore. All the girls talking about how useless make-up is. I mean, I am literally a daughter of Aphrodite. What should I do?«

»Don’t let them tease you. I mean, even Virgil wears make-up and he doesn’t look that bad.« She pointed at me.

»Yeah, that is only because he looks too cute. I just match my personality with my make-up like he does with his.« My body tensed as she called me cute. Never have I ever heard one girl saying that I’m cute.

»Do you really have to flirt with him right now? You aren’t even allowed to be in a relationship with a guy.«, goth-girl stated.

I shrugged. »Nah, it’s fine. I’m asexual after all.«

»Darn it.« The blonde girl looked at me with a slight grin. »The best ones are always gay. I still like your hair though. Why don’t you wear it more open?«

»Because it looks stupid. Obviously.« I stroke my bangs back to the left side of my face where they belong. I had to see something after all.

»And why are you always hide the left side of your face? Any specific reasons or to look edgy?«, Roman asked.

»I am ignoring you. So do we have any plans how to move on or so? We are still on a rescue mission.«

»If you want, we could join you for a bit till we get a new mission.«

Oof. Surrounded by girls all the time? Even for me, this was too much.

»We will see. For now, we can stick with you guys but if we are forced to part or anyone is getting kidnapped by these demons again, we go.«, Roman explained.

»Whatever you think is right, brother.«

»Well, but now I’m curious. What are you hiding on your left side?«, blond girl said and wiggled her eyebrows.

»Please stop flirting with me. This is getting creepy. As for secrets, no. Nothing special about me.«

Goth-girl looked at me, still smiling. »Prove it.«

»What? What should I prove? That I am normal looking? You can’t even see anything with this lack of light.«

She just twisted her eyes. »You have a flashlight, haven’t you?«

»Have you stuck your nose into my bag?«, I said offended.

»There was nothing interesting to see. Now do it.«

Reluctantly, I pulled out my flashlight and turned it on. This was bullshit. As I stroked my hair back, the three of them looked at me a bit disappointed. To prove my point, I held the flashlight under my chin. (Oh my god, that would have been the perfect setting for a horror story.)

»See? Nothing abnormal outstanding. Now shut up.«

The blonde girl narrowed her eyes. Her smile became even wider. »I didn’t know you have heterochromia. That makes you even hotter than before.«

»What is your deal?«, I said, ignoring the hair strains that returned into my face.

»Nothing. Just saying, you are hot.«

»I am very confused right now.«, Roman confessed. I was too, but in another way.

»His eye colours are different.«, goth-girl explained.

»Ooh. Well that’s interesting.«

»W-what? These are just my eyes. No big deal.«

»I dunno. I have never seen a white eye before.«

»Can you just drop the topic? I am getting really upset right now.«

Goth-girl laughed. »Fine. I am tired as well. Let’s just switch the shift and go sleeping. Boys, you can have some sleeping bags.«

»Sure. Sounds like a good plan. Good night then.«

* * *

We strolled quietly through the forest. It was late afternoon and the night began to take over. Next to me strolled goth-girl with her frightening shield, her spear ready to strike. She had taught me a few moves during the last two days and I very much appreciated it. Slowly, I am becoming the hang out of it. I think. Too bad that during the last fight with the hydra, my spear got damaged. I hope, he will survive the journey.

»Shouldn’t we set up our camp soon?«, Roman said. He was visibly exhausted from the long walk today.

»Come on. Are you getting weak, little brother?«

Goth-girl nudged Roman with her elbow which he responded with a grimace. »Of course not. I just want to see where I step.«

She twisted her eyes. »Only a few hundred meters more. Don’t get lazy now.«

Roman didn’t let her say this twice. He straighten his back and went along, this time spreading more energy (not literally).

»Girls, did you see where our wolves went?«, A brunette girl asked. I think her name was Janette.

»Good question.«, Thalia said and made a whistling sound. Some leaves dazzled and one by one, white wolfs jumped out of the forest and returned to their owners. »Wait, where’s Lily?« She looked around.

I looked as well. On my left side, I spotted a glimpse of some fur. Slowly, I kneed down and removed the branches from my sight. I almost vomited. Over the side of the animal stretched a huge cut.

»F-found her.«, I succeeded to bring out.

Roman came to my side and sucked up the air.

»Oh no. What the hell happened with you?« Thalia kneed beside me and stroke Lily’s fur. She winced in pain.

At this moment, a painful scream cut through the night. Without thinking, Roman made a running start in the direction of the offspring.

»Janette, Kylie, you take care of Lily. Marie, Hellen and Cathie, you stay with them. The others, come with me.«

Looks like I felt myself addressed because I sprinted after her into the thickness of the forest. Twigs broke under my feet and bushes scratched on my arms, but I didn’t care. When we arrived at the scenery, it was almost already too late.

A dark mist swirled around the whole clearing, covering the screaming person. I almost hadn’t noticed it because of the darkness of the night.

»What the fuck?«, I heard Romans voice in there, together with some dark cursing of another person.

»Stay back.«, Thalia said and entered as well. I watched the wiggling mist in horror.

Slowly, I reached into my backpack again and got a grip of my flashlight. I just wanted to know what is threatening my life.

With a click, the light spread and met a creature, which winced in pain. Almost instantly, something cut open my hand. I backed away. My flashlight escaped my grip. It never reached the ground. The light vanished.

Within seconds, I was surrounded by the dark mist of creatures, circling around me and giving me some minor scratches on my whole body. I tried to hit them with my spear, but it curved and finally broke. Well, that about defence.

Why were they suddenly so mad? What have I done to ease their interest? And then I realized.

Light.

They are always hunting at dark areas.

That was their weakness.

I breathed deeply in and out. I had only one final piece of hope left to save us all. But for that I must relax. I ignored the stiches on my body. I have done worse to myself. Virgil, concentrate. I needed to stay cool. Not only for me, but for the others as well. Deep breaths, like I was having a panic attack. In and out. I felt a warm, relieving feeling in my chest, raising with every second.

I opened my eyes again. There was a strange electric feeling in my chest. My head was prickling. And from this moment on, I knew what to do.

I concentrated on my foot and stomped on the ground. A bright light got free, circling in little light bubbles through the air. The view was incredible. The monsters screamed in agony and fled, leaving me behind. I looked after them as they flew into heaven. But I wasn’t done yet. There was still work left.

I made a flick with my hand and the light flew into the same direction. A second later, Thalia was visible again, looking confused as hell. »What the fuck…«, she began and then met my eyes. »How…did you…«

I became nervous again. Bad thing. My light orbs started to fade. The demons were screaming as hell, launching into my direction and bumping into me, throwing me through the air like a sack of flour. Shit. Haven’t expected that.

I was trapped again. Looks like the demons were done playing. They cuttings were deeper now, more painful. Lucky for me, this raised my adrenaline.

My gaze wandered to my side. My backpack was cut open and some things were spread over the floor. Maybe…With a quick grab I took my backpack and searched in it. Where was it? Maybe on the floor? No. I checked there before. Damn it.

My cheek began to bleed. My eyes burned. I really needed help. I couldn’t do it any longer.

I felt a cold feeling coming from my stomach. My waistcoat! Of course! I reached out which gave me a few more cuts, but I didn’t care anymore. I made a fist and concentrated on the thing in my hand. As it grew, it spread a soft glow that got even lighter and lighter within a few seconds. A familiar humming reached my hands. Maybe I could defend myself after all.

I forced myself onto my feet. Now that the monsters didn’t attack me anymore, I had room to breathe. Okay, let’s do this.

I began to twist the staff and made a first hit. The screams were unbearable. I forced myself to continue, constantly whirling the staff around my body while hitting the monsters at the same time. I realised that I felt much more relaxed than before. More determined.

After a few minutes, the creatures decided that I was not worth it anymore and returned to their original victim. Unfortunately, there was no victim within their reach.

It looks like the hunters connected the dots. Their flashlights shined across the air, forced back the other monsters. They gave free a shivering sound and then disappeared into a dark nothing.

I leaned against my staff. My limbs got heavy. As far as I could tell, everyone was more or less alright. Roman sat on the ground and examined his wounds while Remy was unconscious.

That was really close. Too close. My vision got blurry. The pain hit me like a brick. Finally, my feet let go and I fell into an endless void of darkness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I updated! I can't believe it myself!
> 
> Things are getting interesting. I will just sprinkle more hints for Virgil's Heritage. Let's see who can connect the dots at the end.


	10. Meanwhile at camp...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan really needs a break.
> 
> Warning: (mention of) sucidal attempt, Swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for updating that late! I hope, I could make up for it soon!
> 
> The next chapter will come in time, I swear!

**Logan’s pov.**

  
_‘The daimones transfer between gods and humans. They are ancient nature spirits, similar to ghosts, chthonic heroes, spirit guides, forces of nature, or the deities themselves. The people of the Golden Age were transformed into daimones by the will of Zeus, to serve mortals benevolently as their guardian spirits; "good beings who dispense riches…[nevertheless], they remain invisible, known only by their acts". The daimones of venerated heroes were localized by the construction of shrines, so as not to wander restlessly, and were believed to confer protection and good fortune on those offering their respects.’_

  
»That is worrisome. Did some people disrespect them, or why are they so angry? Is Zeus involved in this or is it some new cult? Have the romans any connection to the whole situation? There are so many possibilities.« 

  
I wrote some more notes down in my book, which was already filled with a hundred trails of thoughts. I bit my pen nervously. If they are like spirit guides, that means that they are somehow linked to the humans’ mind. Which leads to the question how they communicate with their humans (hosts?). 

  
Do they possess people? Penetrate into their heads? Or are they just floating around like actual ghosts, whispering thoughts into our heads and manipulating our choices? Do they work with hypnosis? It can also be some sort of magic we don’t know about yet. There were endless possibilities. 

  
I rubbed my head in despair. We know too less to know how to get rid of them. 

  
»Hey, Logan. Annabeth said, you barely slept last night so I brought you coffee!« 

  
I looked up slightly to meet eyes with the cheerful one in the cat sweater. »Thank you, Patton. I very much appreciate it.« 

I took the cup out of his hands and took a large sip. The bitterness streamed through my body and I let out a quiet sigh. 

  
»I am very concerned about you. I mean, I know, you are working for our all’s sake, but there must be a limit. That is the second night in a row! If you don’t rest today as well, I will physically fight you!« 

  
»Thank you for your concern, Patton, but as you said, my actions are highly reasoned. Otherwise, I would never work against my healthy sleep plan.« 

  
Patton just huffed and leaned against my desk. His eyes were full of concern. »Have you found out anything new?« 

  
»Not really. This situation gets more complicated within every second and the results are pointless without further observations. It is like a downward spiral without an end.« 

  
I took another sip and scanned the page of my book. I must find a way to save the camp. The Athena kids are their only hope right now. 

  
»I think, you need a bit of distraction. You haven’t left your barn till 24 hours! We can go to the climbing wall if you want! Or do you want to see the pegassi? They are pretty nervous since Emile disappeared.« 

  
I straightened my glasses. »For the last time Patton, it is obvious that they didn’t get caught from the daimones due to the lacking equipment in their barn. With a high chance, it is the same with Roman and the emo guy as well as Remy, who doubtlessly did something with one of the harpies. Because of the position of the body and Emile’s heritage, it is obvious that they left with a boat. Why is a question I can’t answer.« 

  
»I know, I know. Still, you never know if they got caught by now.« 

  
»True. Have you tried to contact them yet though an Iris message?« 

  
»No, but I can try! If it doesn’t function we know they are trapped as well as Will! Good idea!« 

  
I nodded. »That would be the most reasonable thing to do. Maybe they know more about the daimones than we do. I will recommend the Poseidon cabin for the call because it isn’t out at the open and the smell of salt is also a bit relaxing.« 

  
»Sure! I will get the money and you really need a…_brain-wash_. Get it?« 

  
»What are…What are you…What are you talking about?«, I stuttered in confusion. 

  
»You know…because you are smart…and you need to wash…« 

  
»This is, how do you say it…BS?« 

  
Patton sucked up the air dramatically. »Don’t you dare say that again. For you, that is pretty low…_gan_.« 

  
»Low…gan. Low-gan. Oooh, I hate it.« 

  
He smiled bright. »But seriously, you need a shower.« 

  
I rubbed my eyes in exhaustion and put the cup onto the table. »Maybe you are right. Thank you for noticing.« 

  
I stood up, turned my arms and stretched. Some bones made cracking sounds which was not surprising due to the minimal movement of my body for a long period of time. 

  
»Well then, till later!«, Patton beamed and jogged out of the door. 

  
The moment he left, the room felt much more empty than before, which was odd because the Athena cabin was never empty. Beautiful, I seem already to hallucinate. I hope, we have still medication left.   
I grabbed some towels from the wardrobe and went to the bathroom. In there stood around twenty toothbrushes in cups. Mine were none of them; I kept them in my bed area to avoid confusion. Only while slipping off my clothes, I realized how sweaty I was. The last time I showered was two days ago, but still...I shouldn’t smell like that. 

  
After stripping off my clothes, I entered the shower and enjoyed the convenient warm water on my skin. Soon, my thoughts trailed back to my research. I remembered that Roman said that Thomas said that the daimones wanted their souls back. Kidnapping a few demigods won’t help them with this. First, because the gods would be after them, second because Hades will own them before they do and third, the demigods have theoretically already their own daimones, who will prevent this from happening. 

  
Has this plan of them another reason? Maybe a deal or blackmailing? Or are they just dumb and kill themselves in the process? Am I on the right track? I must write this down after the shower immediately. 

  
During rubbing shampoo into my hair, my head spun from so many thoughts that I had to lean against the glass of the shower. I should really stop thinking that much. Maybe a break wasn’t such a bad idea. My head felt like a ticking bomb, every second ready to explode. 

  
I tried as hard as I could concentrating more on the shower and less on my problems. It wasn’t an easy task. Fortunately, during combing my hair, my mind took a break. 

  
I rubbed my hair dry. With a towel around my waist, I left the bathroom and sorted out some new clothes to wear. The dirty ones already laid in the basket in the bathroom. I could only put on my boxer shorts when the door opened. Curious, I turned around to face a very read headed Patton. 

  
»Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I…I will wait outside!« 

  
And with that words, he slammed the door shut. I frowned. He was pan and yet he freaked out about a bare-chested man? But nevertheless, I respect his manners. 

  
After finishing dressing up, I grabbed my notebook, stuck a pencil behind my ear and left the cabin. I almost slapped Patton with the door in the process. 

  
»Oh, Logan! That was quick!« 

  
»You seem nervous. Everything okay?« 

  
»Yeah, yeah. Everything is totally fine. Let’s just get going.« He took my arm and dragged me along. 

  
»Patton, I know where the Poseidon cabin is!«, I complained while struggling to fit his pace. No response. 

  
Only in the building, he let go of my arm. It tickled as if he just kissed it. 

  
Oh my god, why was this my first association? I felt blood creeping into my face. 

  
Gladly, Patton didn’t notice. He turned on the tube in the cabin and waited for mist. »Who should we try to call first?« 

  
»Probably Emile or Roman since the emo would freak out and Remy won’t be direct.« 

  
Also I didn’t like the thought of Remy seeing me and Patton in one room. Since he confronted me…Let’s just say, I don’t feel very comfortable around him. 

  
»Let’s start with Emile then since this is their home.« 

  
He opened the curtains to create a rainbow in the bowl. »Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering.« He flipped a coin into the smoke. »Please show me my friend Emile.« 

  
Nothing happened. We looked at each other. No good sign. 

  
»Can you please show us Roman Prince instead?« 

  
The mist curled and became colour. Within a few seconds, we saw an exhausted Roman leaning against a tree. 

  
»Oh thank god, you’re alright!« 

  
The man on the other side backed away. »Oh…oh shit, Patton! You can’t scare me like that!« 

  
»Sorry, we are just checking for your well-being.«, I said to which Roman responded with a groan. 

  
»Of course you are here too, teach. Thanks, we are quite alright.« 

  
»Quite?« 

  
He sighed. »Remy and Virgil are heavily bruised. The hunters take care of them but it will take at least one or two days till we can move on.« 

  
»So you met the hunters.« 

  
»What happened with Emile?!«, Patton squealed. 

  
»They…got caught. Unfortunately, they stroke when we had our guards down.« 

  
»Oh no! Not Emile!« 

  
I stroke over Patton’s arm to console him. »And about the daimones? Do you know more about them?« 

  
»I…couldn’t quite comprehend what was going on yesterday, but...I heard there was something with light and Virgil…?« 

  
A girl came into frame. »Okay, I will take over. These creatures are afraid of light and fortunately your friend can control it.« 

  
»What?!«, Roman and Patton shouted at the same time. 

  
I narrowed my eyes and opened my notebook. »Are they just afraid of light or did the actually get hurt?« 

  
»I couldn’t see much, but it seems like they get bruised indeed. It’s like they get burned.« 

  
»Interesting. That would fit to their hunting pattern.« 

  
She nodded. »We could scare them away with our flashlights, but I don’t know for how long.« 

  
»Are we just ignoring the fact that Virgil has powers?«, Roman complained. 

  
»With your company, I can’t judge him.« 

  
I ignored the offended comments in the backgrounds and focused on my notebook. 

  
»Oh my gods, yes! I am so happy for him! Does he finally know his godly parent?« Patton beamed full of excitement. Wow, he was moody today. 

  
»Either he doesn’t know or he doesn’t want to say it. I won’t push him.« 

  
I bit my lip. Ictiokinesis. That would cross out many gods and goddesses. Apollo would be the most logical one but we said already back in the big house that this was very unlikely. Were we wrong? Or am I forgetting some other (probably minor-) gods? 

  
»What it will be, I think it is his choice to tell.«, I stated before my mind got carried away again. 

  
»True. I think, I will look after him. Since he woke up, he hadn’t got any rest.« 

  
»Has he improved on his mental health? When not, you should be very cautious about sharp things in his environment.« 

  
»Um…are you implying that he has suicidal thoughts?« 

  
»He had almost killed himself one time at least.«, Roman mumbled in the back, »But I think, it got better.« 

  
I pushed up my glasses. »At least some good news. Well then, I think there is nothing left to say from me. I leave the tantrum why this was a stupid idea to Chiron when you return.« 

  
»Thank you. I’m so grateful.« 

  
»You’re welcome.« 

  
»That was sarcasm.« 

  
»Then you’re not welcome.« 

  
»No…argh, forget it. Bye.« 

  
»Bye!«, Patton shouted and waved. The connection broke up and the mist evaporated. 

  
»Good to know that they are alright.« 

  
»Indeed. If you excuse me, I have to return to my research.« 

  
»Wait! Can’t we…like hang out or something? You haven’t eaten yet, have you?« 

  
As much as I wanted to stay, I couldn’t. »Patton, I understand your concern, but this is more important right now. Now that we know how to scare them away, we need to get the right equipment. I must speak with Chiron about this.« 

  
»Yeah, but…« 

  
»I swear, I will hang out with you after all this is over, but now is not the time. Till later.« 

  
»O-Okay, till later then.« 

  
I left the house and hurried back to my own. If we are fast enough, we can buy the right installations before evening. 

**Patton’s pov.**

  
I threw myself onto my bed and groaned. 

  
»What’s the matter, Patton? Still love trouble?«, Victoria asked. 

  
»How can someone be so naive? It’s like I am speaking with a rock!« 

  
»I told you, the Aphrodite kids could take care of it within a second. I could ask Lacy for you.« 

  
»No! I told you, I don’t want it like that. It is just…how doesn’t he see? Even if I would throw a straight ‘I love you’ at his face, he wouldn’t react.« 

  
»Are you sure, he is gay?« 

  
»Of course he is! He always wears rainbow ties during pride month. He even admitted that he prefers boys.« 

  
»Well then I can’t help you.« 

  
»Now he is even more repulsive than before because of the whole situation that is going on. Why can’t he just love me?« 

  
»Because that is not how humans work. Trust me, I know.« 

  
»Trevor?« 

  
»Trevor. This ignorant bastard. Why does he think we are training together for two months already?« 

  
I smirked. At least I was not the only one with love problems. »You are really _hitting_ on him.« 

  
»Tsss. I don’t know if I should love or hate your dad jokes.« 

  
»Just like Trevor?« 

  
»You…okay. Okay, yes, I hate them.« 

  
»Doesn’t seem like it.« 

  
»Shut your mouth, sunny boy. You aren’t better.« 

  
»Yeah…I know.«


	11. We are all depressed shits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look at Remy and his reaction to all of this. They are getting closer.  
And even in Prison, Thomas somehow managed to screw up.
> 
> Warnings: (Mention of) death, angst, (Mention of) drinking, swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE!  
Remember chapter 9? Virgil can't create light bulbs, he can create light BUBBLES/ORBS!  
I am so stupid for not realising sooner. Forgive me. That must have been really confusing.
> 
> Anyway, now (finally) another chapter is done! Have fun and stay save!

** Remy’s pov. **

The moment I woke up, I knew something was off. My head was spinning like shit and my whole body felt numb. In my drowsy state, I could only comprehend something soft wrapping my body and a light from above heating up my skin. Where was I? What happened?

The last thing I remember was running north-west, right where the mobile signal led me. It was getting dark and I started looking for a tree to sleep on. But I haven’t made a night camp…did I? No. There was just darkness and…oh gods.

I shut open my eyes and freed myself from the grip of the thing around me.

»What the- calm down! Everything’s fine!«

I looked up in panic only to meet the eyes of a brunette girl.

»It is okay. You are save.«

»S-save?«, I stuttered in disbelief and looked down on my fetters which turned out to be a simple sleeping sack. Well, I just wrestled a piece of fabric. Pure stupidity.

I concentrated on the girl again. »Are you one of these chicks which follow Artemis?«

»We are hunters, by the way and yes, I am. I am glad you are finally awake. We all got worried.«

I huffed. »Glad I am awake too. Care to tell me how I ended up here?«

»We defended you against a swarm of ugly demons and you got unconscious.«

»Yeah, no shit. How did you win?«

»We used our flashlights. It was easy after…his help.«

»Do you mean, they have anxiety of being in spotlight?«

She chuckled slightly. »Of light, yes. I couldn’t say it better.«

It was that simple? A ray of sunshine could lure them away?

»So that means…we are save right now.«

»Yeah, indeed.«

What followed was a depressing silence. The word save hollowed in my head over and over again.

I mean, I was grateful that the hunters rescued me from these monsters, I really was. However, the thought of my boyfriend caged away somewhere pulled me down. I wanted to know if he was okay. I wanted to help him out of this mess. I wanted him to be save. But right now I was stuck here in this place for I-don’t-know-how-long and came no step closer to him.

A grumbling pulled me out of my thoughts.

»Oh, I forgot. You must be hungry after your 16 hour nap.«

»Sixteen hours? Oh gods, why? My boyfriend…«

»I know, calm down. I promise we will continue our journey as soon as we can, but right now you must take care of yourself.«

»And who takes care of him? Tell me!«

»I know you are frustrated but please cooperate for now. We can’t lose you right after we risked our lives for you.«

I sighed. »I don’t know if this help was a good idea after all.«

I stood up and stumbled a bit. Within one minute, the girl was under my arm.

»If you like it or not, you are here and nothing is going to change that. Come on now. You are acting like you are drunk.«

She led me out of the white tent to a fireplace where already some people sat, arguing about something. As I sat down, a familiar face turned towards me.

»Not so successful on your own, were you?«

»Ugh. Shut up, bitch. My head turns like shit.«

Someone gave me a bowl full of tan ravioli. I hated ravioli.

»At least you are fine. I am glad.«, a girl with black hair said.

»Let me guess…you are Thalia, right?«

»The one and only.«

I took a bite from my distasteful meal. The thick sauce let me wanna vomit. The filling tasted highly artificial. The only bearable thing was the dough. Tan food at its finest.

»How comes that you two ended up here?«, I asked, gazing between Roman and the other guy.

»Actually, we…«

»We helped you, duh.«, Roman rudely interrupted the emo.

I rewarded him with a bunch of sarcasm. »Oh right. I heard about the attack of the flashlights. Good move by the way. Whose idea was it?«

»Apparently Mr. Glow stick’s here.« Surprisingly, he pointed at Virgil.

»Don’t call me like that, you doofus.« He took a bite of his own meal.

»Come on. Let me at least tell him from your _glow up_.«

»Shut your damn mouth, sparkey. That is none of your business.«

I turned towards Talia. »Should I ask?«

»It is better, you don’t.«

»’kay.«

I tried to ignore the angry whispers between the two of them till Roman turned to me and told me Virgil had powers, while the other one kicked him into the shinbone.

I puckered my mouth. »What do I care? I am not surprised.«

»Excuse me? You are not surprised about that?«

I shrugged. »The quiet ones always have the most secrets. However, I won’t push. Other than you, I respect their private lives as well as they respect mine.«

»Thank you.«, Virgil grumbled.

»You two are unbearable.«, Roman groaned.

»Told you.«, Talia said.

»Three.«, Roman corrected. His…sister? Yes, his sister elbowed him.

»You overdramatize again. Better we tell him the situation first.«

»You go. He won’t listen to me.«

She twisted her eyes and eyed me. »We are going to walk through the night. Do you want to hear the good or bad news first?«

»Always the bad first.«

»The batteries of our flashlights are almost out of power, so we can only guide you through this night. That means, you are out on your own then.«

Concerning, but logical. »And the good news?«

She looked over her shoulder and smirked. »We have Virgil now.«

* * *

‘Having Virgil’ turned out better than I thought. I mean, I still backed away when a light bubble appeared in front of my face. However, his ability paired with my sleep magic spared us many fights.

Unfortunately, I couldn’t put the demons out like that. I don’t know why. Maybe they just don’t sleep. I didn’t bother that much.

If it came to real fights, Roman and Thalia took the lead, quickly slaying the monsters. Nothing bothersome.

At the break of dawn, we were all exhausted. Regarding my phone, we were getting close to the others, maybe only one or two day marches away. If it was after me, I would have sprinted ahead, but I needed these two morons. And right now, it looked like they needed a break.

»The sun is already rising. Does that mean, we are save?« I asked Thalia.

»I suppose, yes. Why?«

»You are leaving, right?«

»We have to. If we are lucky, we get new batteries before the night falls again.«

»Well, good luck then. Guys, say bye real quick.«

»What? Why real quick? I-«

»Bye, I guess. Nice to meet you.«, Virgil said. Thalia waved.

»I mean, yeah, bye and I am going to miss you, but what are you-«

»He really needs to calm his nerves.«, I mumbled and flicked his forehead. He fell down like a brick.

»Finally he shuts up.«, Virgil snickered.

»Not so fast, bitch.« I did the same on him.

»You suck.«, he said before drifting away. I sighed.

»No worries. I take care of them.«

Thalia nodded and smiled. »Have I told you that you are really powerful?«

»Now you did. If you excuse me now, I think I will take a nap as well. The night was long.«

Thalia stroke the fur of one wolf with a brown paw. »’kay. Take at least Mindy here. She will look after monsters until you awake again. Artemis will lead her back to us.«

I nodded. The hunters said their last goodbyes before disappearing in the thickness of the woods. I sat down and leaned against a tree. The wolf curled herself up beside me. I breathed deeply in and out and enjoyed the morning breeze playing with my hair.

This place was nice for a nap. The trees casted a shadow, which was light enough to keep demons away and dark enough to give us colder temperature. The ground was actual grass, not dirt and leaves like the previous days (before the hunters picked me up). I felt…relaxed.

That was, until the thoughts of my trapped, hurt, maybe even dead boyfriend came into my mind again. I got nervous, shifting with my legs to find a way to calm down. But it didn’t work.

Finally, I couldn’t last this anymore and stood up for a quick stroll. Mindy focused her eyes on me.

»Stay there. They can’t defend themselves. I am just around the corner. Okay?«

The wolf tilted her head. »Stay. Understand?«

I walked away slowly. Luckily, she understood.

I twisted my arms while strolling through the forest. It wasn’t that long when I discovered a small river, surrounded by big stones. I reached into the clear water to splash it into my face. Somehow I needed to stay awake. After refilling my water bottle, I decided it was time to head back. No time for risks. Not now.

»Oh. Leaving so soon already?«

Within two milliseconds, my gun pointed to the direction of the voice. Regarding the sound, he (it?) was male. The air seemed to grow colder and emptier. I struggled with my breathing for a moment.

»Who are you?«, I asked, avoiding to show him my dizziness.

The voice hollowed from a different direction. »That is the question, huh? Let’s just say, I am someone you don’t want to deal with. So better put your gun down.«

»Forget it, bitch. Show yourself.«

»Well then. I will ask you one last time.« Before I could blink long blades seemed to float around me, all pointed at my chest. »Put your gun down and I will let you go. Do it not and you will die. We have already enough of your kind after all.«

I hesitated. »What do you want from me?«

»Me? Nothing. However it would be nice if you don’t bother my partners that much and leave. Your friends surely would be grateful.«

Slowly, I lowered my weapon. My heart thumbed against my chest. »So they are alive.«

»For now, yes. However, it will change soon. You can decide if I should make their lives a cruel end or a quick one.«

»None, you psycho! What do they deserve it for? Envy?«

A laugh hallowed through the trees. »You are thinking too complicated. I just need their fresh, powerful blood. Actually, you would fit in perfectly.«

»Well, guess what…I don’t care.«

Another laugh. »Then you know how to prevent it.«

A deep howl near me took me back to reality. »Boomers. This stupid dog. Note yourself, son of Hypnos; next time we meet I won’t be that caring. I will keep an eye on you.«

With these words, the blades floated away. Two seconds later, Roman bursted through the bushes, the emo shortly after.

»Have you lost your mind?! Going alone again? Don’t you know till now that this means eternal doom?«

»Good to see you as well. I just got blackmailed.«

»What?!«

»If we don’t leave, he makes the death of our friends more cruel.«

»Oh my gods. That is what we needed at last right now! We are so near!«, Roman stroke through his hair in frustration.

»Wait…who blackmailed you?«, Virgil began slowly.

»A demon, I think. He hid in the trees, so I couldn’t spot him.«

Virgil bit his lip and shook his head. »No. It wasn’t a demon.«

»What do you mean stormy cloud?«

»The demons can’t talk. It must have been something else.«

Roman huffed. »Have we any other options who this creature could be?«

Virgil avoided his gaze. Quietly, he picked up a single black feather from the ground. His face was struck by fear and concern.

»Are you okay?«

»W-what? Oh yeah, I am okay. Let’s just go.«

He put the feather in his pocket and turned back to where he came from. Something told me that he knew something. And it weren’t good news.

* * *

** Thomas’ pov. **

I heard the others snoring. Down here, our sleep circle was turned upside down. We were sleeping when we think it was night, but we were never sure.

I leaned against the cold barrier of my prison. There was no way out of here, was it? Maybe it would help using my power but no one was around and the others would just call me crazy. Maybe I deserved to sit in this cage for being such a damn coward.

»Wow, you look rough.«

I widened my eyes and searched until I saw him.

»Vine? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you warn the others?«, I whispered angrily in his direction.

He huffed. »Yeah. Warn. You know who you are talking with. We are not as endangered as you right now.«

»I know, but what do you want to do? You can’t open this cage.«

Vine blew a raspberry. »In situations like these, I wished I wouldn’t have lost my book.«

»Your what?«

»Nothing. At least help is on its way. If you could even call it like that.«

»So it is not Chiron, I suppose?«

»Keep dreaming, Thomas. I must confess, they are good fighters though. Better than you for sure.«

I twisted my eyes. »So…we are still trapped for a while.«

»You are, yes. If you want, I can stay for a while, but…«

»Is something wrong?«, I asked.

»I am just concerned, Thomas. That whole thing that is going on…I never wanted you to be dragged into this.«

»It is not your fault.«

»But it feels like it. Sorry, but…I think, I need some time for me.«

»Okay. Come back soon?«

»Sure.« With that word, he left.

»Thomas?«

I almost got a heart attack because of the voice next to me. It belonged to Will. Not good.

»S-sorry, did I wake you up? I was just lost in my thoughts and-«

»Thomas, I was awake the whole time. You don’t have to lie to me.«

»Uh…O-oh.«

I heard a sigh. »Vine is a ghost, isn’t he?«

My heart made a leap. Oh shit.

I chuckled nervously. »Wh-what are you talking about? It is not…«

»Thomas…«

»…«

»So I am right. I should have realized it sooner. It makes more sense than imaginary friends.«

I curled up tighter. It was obvious. Of course was it obvious. It was always a struggle to deal with dead people and real people at the same time. Both can cause Armageddon any second if you don’t look after them. It was really stressing.

»I am pathetic, aren’t I?«, I mumbled.

»Pathetic? No. A crying baby without any bravery? Maybe. But that doesn’t matter. Either way, you are trying your best and that is what counts.«

»Right…haven’t heard that line in a while.«, I said and shifted, »I better take a nap for now. Night.«

I placed my head on the inside of my arm.

»Interesting that Nico didn’t know. I thought you two were close.«, Will mentioned.

»He still thinks I am a dumb washout. Nothing to change about it.«, I mumbled, »Maybe he is right.«

»Okay, enough is enough. Stop dragging you down because of nothing. I am okay with your powers and I know Nico will be too. He really cares about you. He just shows it in another way. Remember your trainings? He comes to camp only to fight with you one day every week. He never missed one, did he?«

»I guess not. But…«

»And how he gave us a free tour through the underworld?«

»Will…«

»What about your times at the infirmary? He always stayed, right?«

»That is because of you, idiot. I can do nothing better than sit and cry.«

»…always be gentle, kind and warm-hearted, being helpful, cheering, fun, talented…in roleplaying, forget that part, and now even speaking with ghosts. That doesn’t sound like a loser to me.«

My heart squeezed. Tears started to form in my eyes. »…Thanks for that.«

»Ever. After all, I can’t even handle one depressed hades kid. I don’t need two.«

I stared into the dark void. »I guess, you are right.«


	12. The magic of teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emotionally-unstable-squad finally gets along. Kind of.
> 
> Warnings: anxiety attack, (memtion of) death, (mention of) sucide, swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that I have less mistakes in this chapter than normal. You can thank the awesome WantedButcher for that! Thanks again for beta-reading!  
I hope that helps you to understand my crappy writing. Enjoy reading the chapter!

**Remy’s pov.**

We came to a stop.

»How the fuck did you lose him?«

»I don’t know, he’s really fast! I couldn’t even lay a touch on him!«

»And why was he running in the first place?«

»Nightmares? I don’t know, bitch. He’s fucking weird.«

»Oh  really , is that so? I haven’t noticed.«

Well, here we were. Swearing on a cliffside in the middle of nowhere. He was full of thistles with bruised arms and legs, me with oily hair, clothes soaked with sweat and an energy level way below zero. Neither of us looked after our backpacks. They were tossed aside in the middle of the woods. The only thing we focused on was our emo friend.

I remember his face; tears streaming down his cheeks and eyes full of panic and sorrow. We thought we could get to him, calm him down. I guess we were wrong.

Roman stroked a hand over his face. »Why even try anymore? It almost looks like you all want to die! Now even our back-up plan jumped down the cliff. Am I that hard to endure?«

»Well…«

»Don’t answer that.«

»Chillax, bro. Maybe he just needs time for himself. With everything that’s happening right now, his anxiety is probably going through the roof.«

»Yeah, yeah. Always him with his anxiety. At this point, ‘Anxiety’ is almost his second name.«

I twisted my eyes and lit myself a cigarette. Maybe taking a little break wasn’t such a bad idea.

»W-what…ARE YOU SMOKING?!«, Roman complained and wrinkled his nose.

»Everyone has a different way of dealing with their anxiety. Mine is this. Like it or leave it.«

The other groaned. »Why must I end up with the two stupidest idiots in the universe?«

»Hold up, bitch. Only because I smoke doesn’t mean that I’m stupid. And Virgil can do nothing against his panic attacks. Think before you speak!«

»Oh, so you’re implying that I’m the problem here?!«

»I’m implying nothing! You take everything that we do personally and make this journey harder than it actually is. Nothing against you, you could be a good leader, but you have got to overcome this selfish state and look after your teammates. If we had a better relationship with each other, if we just  talked things through  and maybe our friends would be safe by now.«

»We had conversations!« 

»I don’t mean shitty small talks! I am talking about abilities, weaknesses, allergies, fears, hopes, things we could do to support each other, ask if anyone needs assistance with anything, like Virgil for example…the list goes on. That is what teamwork means. Right now we are just coexisting.«

I took a deep breath. »This ship was meant to go down and I am not going to watch it any longer. If we don’t fix this, I am leaving on my own, regardless of the consequences. I am not letting Emile die because I am stuck with a stuck up moron.«

Romans face was frozen. It seems like he wasn’t sure whether to cry, scream, rage or beg for forgiveness. I took another drag of the cigar. Everything went silent. Even the wind stopped for a moment. Tension filled the air.

»If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna get a fire going.« I stood up and went back to the edge of the forest.

If I knew that I’d be stuck with Roman alone, I would have never agreed to come along with this journey. He was really nerve wracking to hang out with.

After some time I found both our backpacks again. I was surprised that they weren’t damaged with all the demons around. As if on cue, I noticed a noise, almost easy to overhear. It was a sob. I looked around.

First I didn’t notice anything.

On the second glance, I saw the curled up figure in the shadow, surrounded by a dark aura that almost fused with the darkness. An hour later and they would be as good as invisible.

I took a grip around my gun just for safety. »Hey, do you need any help?«, I asked carefully, »Are you okay?«

The figure didn’t move. Another sob reached my ears.

»Hey bitch, I don’t know who you are but I need to know if you are a threat.« I waited.

When I slowly started to bring the gun in position, the shadow became lighter and the aura slowly disappeared. Shocked, I looked at my weapon and him. I was disgusted by my own actions.

Within a millisecond, I put the gun away and ran to the figure, stroking his back and whispering calming words. The shaking slowly came to an end, so did the forced breaths. I massaged his back until his limbs relaxed. When he looked up for the first time, I offered him handkerchiefs, which he took gratefully.

Around this time Roman joined as well, mostly just offering something to eat or drink. Later, he began to build a fire, like I had planned before, while I provided the emo with my blanket. He curled himself up in it.

»Thanks, but you don’t have to do…«

»Shush your mouth and relax. This is the least we can do to return the favour and help you out. The first missions are always the worst.«

»But he…«

»Shush, Roman. I know this mission is unofficial and all, but it still is a mission. I remember very well a guy who got back from his first mission wearing a flower dress and crocs.«

Virgil choked on his soda drink.

»What do you expect from a lost & found box in a public swimming pool?«

»What the hell were you doing in a swimming pool?«, the emo blurted out.

»There were some Venti, alright? They destroyed all of our clothes and we didn’t have that many options. It was either take these clothes or walk home.«

»And the view was hilarious.«, I teased.

»W-what are…«

»Ventis? Storm spirits, look like horses, consist of literal storm clouds.«, Roman stated, »Obnoxious things. I hope I don’t meet one of them ever again.«

»You know that your roman brother had a Venti as a horse, right?«

»Aww, come on! I haven’t even met Jason and I already want to punch him.« I huffed.

Jason hasn’t visited camp for ages. I have only heard stories that he went on a mission and never came back. We aren’t even sure if he is still alive. I asked Nico once and even he doubts it. If Chiron and Will hadn’t forbidden him to make rituals and similar he would have already checked. Damn Nico-protective-squad.

»What was your first mission?«, Roman asked while poking with his sword in the fire.

»Mine? Oh, I barely had some. Mostly it were just rescuing missions or escorting new campers to camp. Nothing interesting.«

»Oh, come on. When and why did you first leave the camp?«

»Vacation.«, I joked, »No, it was a trip to south Canada to stop a fight between Myrmekes, giant bugs, and Cercopes, monkeys, before they destroyed a whole village. Don’t know how they got there, but it happened.«

»Wait…was that the true story behind the ‘bomb relicts of world war II’ two years ago?«

»Yeah…we actually screwed up a bit.«

»A bit?«, Virgil teased.

Roman joined in. »How much of the village was left again?«

»Argh, come on! At least we saved 40% of it!«

»Didn’t seem like it on the video footage.«

»Okay, maybe 30%! These bugs are fucking big!«

At this point, the others lost it. The more they laughed, the more my cheeks began to burn.

»Okay, enough joking around. Can someone give me some beans?«

»Good one.«, Roman said.

»But seriously guys, I’m hungry.«

»…«

»…«

»Hi, hungry, we’re guys.«

»Fuck you both.«

* * *

»So you can only put someone to sleep when you touch their skin?«

»Sadly yeah, however, I have sleeping powder for an emergency.«

»For example when a giant bug attacks.«

I pushed Virgil with my elbow. »Stop it!«

»Never.«

»Well except my lightning powers, I can jump like 5 meters high. I never really needed it though.«, Roman interfered in our discussion.

»Are you kidding? You should jump up a tree or something to navigate us.«, I offered.

»That is actually not such a bad idea.«

»Don’t we give away our presence like that?«, Virgil muttered.

»Don’t they already know that we are here?«

»Sorry, it was just a thought.«

I twisted my eyes. »A very important one. Don’t drag yourself down again for doing the right things.«

»What would you suggest? We need a plan after all.«, Roman stated.

The emo hesitated. »I…I had an idea, but it probably won’t work.«

»Should I repeat myself?«, I pushed.

»Alright, alright. So…I googled the landscape of this place. There are trees everywhere.«

»No shit, Sherlock?«

»No, I mean there are only trees and normal nature, no building or road nearby. Paired with their need of darkness, the demons are probably hiding underground, in a deep cave or something.«

»That…actually makes sense.«, Roman commented.

»Mhmm…since they want to keep our friends alive for their ‘ritual’, they will probably keep them in a deeper part of the cave near a side tunnel, which provides them with enough air to breath. Unfortunately, it would be either too narrow for us to enter or heavily guarded. Our chances at the main entrance would be higher. Once we are in, I can try to hide us as well as possible.«

»I think they can see in the darkness.«, I interrupted.

»Then we have to knock them out with your powers.«

»I can’t put the demons to sleep.«

»Well shit. Then we have to somehow stab them without casting too much attention.«

»But they will warn each other.«

»Logan actually called me yesterday during my night shift. He said he noticed that they communicate with sound waves. Maybe I can do something on my phone to replicate them.«

»Wait, Logan called you?«, I asked.

»Is it important? He only talked about his observations towards the demons. They never sleep, they communicate with sound, they are always in groups together, they are immune to any temperature, they cut things with their tails and their sensitive spots are their eyes. We all know that.«

»I didn’t know they were vulnerable at the eyes.«, I said.

»Apparently it is the place where their soul comes through the most. Light vanishes their body layers which means they would be screwed.«

»Beautiful. Then we need to disconnect their signals as well as stab their eyes before they can make any sound.«

»And we need to hide your smell.«, Virgil added.

»Right, and that. We should really ask you more often. You are quite nifty.«

Virgil blushed a bit. »Every idiot would have added one and one together.«

»Well, we are no idiots.«

»Oh my gods.«

The giggling returned.

»Anyways, I am hitting the hay. Wake me for my shift.«, Virgil mumbled and yawned.

»Only if you promise to not run away because of a nightmare.«, Roman mentioned.

Virgil’s smile fell immediately. »I…I will try my best.«, he stated.

I had a very strong feeling that these weren’t just nightmares, but I kept my mouth shut.

After a while I heard his snoring.

»Where the hell did that come from?!«, Roman whisper-yelled.

»The magic of teamwork.«, I mocked and made weird hand gestures.

»I swear, if you don’t stop I will kill you with both of my hands…and my sword.«

I laughed. »I’d like to see you try. Anyway, do you take the first shift?«

»If I have to…«

»Sweet. Thanks, teammate.«

»You motherfucker.«

* * *

**Vine’s pov.**

And…they’re sleeping. Finally. I could have dispensed to this cliché bonding moment. But what wouldn't you do for a friend?

I sighed and made my way back. At least the emotionally-unstable-squad is going in the right direction, this time even with a partly thought-out plan. It is about time.

I almost wished for Virgil to bust out of there. He knows how dangerous the situation really was. At least I guessed it. He is showing all the signs that he is involved in our little game as well. That he was still alive was the true miracle.

I dodged a woman with a cowboy hat and a big boa. These woods had more inhabitants than I thought (which was none). Luckily nobody was interested in the boy with the poncho-cape, the headphones and the turquoise aura. It was the best for now.

Back at camp there is every second another idiot who wants to chat with me. So annoying. I’m thankful for Thomas being my friend or else no one of us would have any privacy. He is bringing some kind of order in our chaotic group. I am just hoping he won’t join us that soon. It would be a mess.

»Hey, it’s you again!«

Oh no.

»I love your cape by the way. Very fashionable.«

You speak one time to a kid and that is what happens.

»Gavin, I have no time. Where are your parents?«

»Cool, you remember my name!«

I twisted my eyes and gave him an annoyed look.

»Oh yeah. My parents are in the underworld, I think.«

»And why are you still here?«

»Because it is fun!«

Of course. Kids.

»Well then annoy some villagers and not me.«, I stated.

»You are mean. I am only checking out the people that live here!«

»For fucks sake. First, we are  dead  , ghosts. We don’t  live  anywhere. Second, I don’t even come from here. Third, you should better leave the scene before something scary happens.«

»I can deal with this, no worries. I’ve seen some movies.«

»Don’t say I did warn you.« I shrugged and began floating faster.

»Wait, one more thing!«

»What?!«

»How did you die?«

I froze. Memories streamed back into my head and I suppressed a sob. Tears made their way down my cheeks. »Don’t ever ask a ghost again how they died! It’s painful and rude.«

»Aww, come on. Don’t be that guy. Was it a car accident? A plane crash? A fight?«

I turned around to meet his eyes. 

»…suicide.«


	13. Rescue mission!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for its own.
> 
> Warnings: (Mention of) death, violence, (bad) injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling, Remy is becoming the mother of the group.

**Remy’s pov.**

One step.

Freeze.

Look around.

Silence.

Next step.

My body was so tense it hurt. Sweat formed at the edges of my face and my back was already wet as hell. I struggled to keep a good grip on my weapon as the strong smell of dirt blew into my nose and forced me continuously to do a face.

Another step.

Ahead of me, I heard the thin breaths of Virgil. He was as nervous as all of us, maybe even more. I told him he doesn’t have to use his powers in the darkness, but he was so paranoid that I let him do his job. I hope he doesn’t break down from it.

One step further.

I felt the wall cool down with every second. My fingertips were thumbing to my heartbeat.

Suddenly, someone took a grip of my arm and pulled me backwards. Before I could give free a sound, hands were on my mouth. I squinted my eyes and lifted my gun, but in the second I intended to pull the lever, the grip loosened and disappeared.

A metallic sound followed by a loud thumb hollowed through the cave. Immediately, hundreds of light orbs illuminated the whole segment of the cave. I blinked a few times to get used to the light. Once I saw the scene, my heart took a leap.

Roman was the first one to speak. »What the fuck?«

Slowly I kneeled down and freed my attacker from his beauty sleep. He shot up faster than I could blink.

»What the Hades?«, he hissed and rearranged his hair.

Virgil blinked in confusion and Roman released a silent curse. »What the hell are you doing here?«, Roman complained.

»Same question back.«, the emo boy said and pulled himself up, »What the hell are this light thingies?«

»Can we please fight later and focus on our task?«, I whispered.

»We are already doomed! They know we are here by now!«, Roman hissed.

»Then shut up and get ready!«, I responded, »Virgil?«

He shook himself free from his numbness. »Sorry, I just have a bad feeling about this...«, he mumbled and took a grip of his staff.

»Trust me, you are not the only one.«

I brought myself into a position from where I could reach the extra patrons the best. Nico picked up his sword. Roman raised his as well.

»Go!«

The light disappeared.

I focused on the surrounding sounds and turned my gun around. My heart was tired out and sweat prickled on my forehead. I turned to both sides, ready for anything, but the attack didn’t come. Regarding the footsteps of the others, they were as confused as I was.

»Nothing?«, Roman asked, »That can’t be for real. It’s a trap.«

»Of course it is, you airhead.«, Nico stated.

Now I definitely had a bad feeling about this.

»We haven’t much of a choice, have we?«, I interfered and took the lead of the group. The others followed without any further comments.

I felt along the wall. The worst part was that I couldn’t see my own hand in front of my eyes. A horde of demons could hide in front of me and I wouldn’t notice. Then again, if they didn’t attack, that means that they had something in mind. I didn’t like bad surprises.

As I took another step, I almost fell down the whole tunnel. It was a built-in staircase. »Now it is getting ridiculous.«, I mumbled and took more steps down.

I heard a squeal from Roman as he barely caught himself from falling.

»That doesn’t even make sense!«, Virgil commented.

»Why is this newbie here again?«, Nico mumbled.

»Excuse you?«

»Let him be, asshole.«, Roman hissed.

»Stop it!«, I nagged.

I didn’t know why we were still keeping our voices low. If something was down here, it would have heard us a long time ago.

The howl of the air increased. Quiet screeches could be heard. I took notice of some red flashes at the corner of my eyes. As I reached the bottom of the staircase, my anxiety was through the roof. Or hill in our case.

Something clattered right beside my left ear.

»That’s it.«, Virgil mumbled and sent hundreds of light orbs to the ceiling so that the whole room was visible. The creatures screamed and hid behind the stalactites and stalagmites.

»That’s not very friendly.«

The voice of him hollowed through the cave. I recognised it in an instant.

»Not this motherfucker again.«, I mumbled.

Ahead of us on a rock sat a boy, maybe 20 years old. He wore a black sweater with a grey scarf and black jeans. How he kept his white shoes clean, was a mystery. His sunglasses were out of place as well. Actually, he looked a lot like a normal guy from the street, however his grey, twisted horns said otherwise.

»A friend of yours?«, Nico asked.

»What do you think?«

»Admittedly, he had a chance.« The boy twisted a dagger in his hand as if to consider whether to kill us now or later. »He could’ve saved you all. What a pity. Now I have to end you myself.«

»Where’s Emile?«, I said in a serious tone. Right now, this was the only thing that matters. I won’t fail my partner, even when it means I must sacrifice myself.

»Oh, right. You’re the one with the obsession for the Poseidon kid. Well, as it seems they will soon lay between your dead bodies.«

Out of nowhere, blades attacked; thousand black lightings rushing past our faces. I tried to dodge them as good as I could, but a few times, I was too slow. The first one struck my right arm, followed by two more cuts on my right Upper leg and my cheek.

A laugh could be heard. »You just don’t want to die, do you?«

I blinked. The blades were now surrounding us, like a thread.

I took a peak in the other’s direction. Nico was almost unharmed; however, Roman and Virgil weren’t that lucky. The emo leaned on the edge of the staircase, huffing badly. It looked like he felt my gaze.

»I’m okay, only a little dizzy.«, he said and gave me a thumbs up, despite his face screaming for help.

I turned back to the guy who was now way closer than I wanted him to be. »Why are you doing this?«

He smirked and twisted one of his daggers. »I have a bet going on.«

Faster than I could process, the weapon flew a few millimetres past my head. If Roman didn’t defend it in time, Virgil would have been impaled.

»It is not like it would be in your business.«

»If you are trying to flirt with me, you do a really bad job.«, I said as I pushed the trigger and let him stumble a few meters back. Sleeping gas surrounded him within seconds. Ten seconds later, he passed out. »Bitch.«

The room got silent for a bit.

»Well…is he dead?«, Roman asked.

»Nah.«, Nico and I said at the same time.

I kicked against one of his not-anymore-clean shoes. »He is pretty strong, so I give him maybe two minutes.«

»We should better get going then.«, Nico said.

»Agreed. Come on, emos.«

»No!«

We all turned to Virgil surprised.

»Are you out of mind? You will get killed!«, Roman said.

»I am the only one keeping the monsters at bay. I have to stay.«, he explained, »If I go, we are all done for.«

I looked at the others. »You go. I will stay with Virgil.«

»Fine.«, Nico said. Roman tried to protest, but the emo already sprinted ahead and left him no other choice but to follow him before he came too far out of sight.

»Till later.«

I reached into my bag and gave Virgil some of my ambrosia.

»Let’s hope for the best, I guess.«

I turned back to the boy who currently lifted himself up. He laughed deceitfully.

»You’re tougher than I thought.«

New daggers appeared from every direction. Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Nico’s pov.**

I ran down the hallway, farther away from the room we left the others behind. I could feel the gaze of Roman in my back and I didn’t like it. Why must I have to end up with him?

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the right path. Since I could see better in the dark than he could, I had to direct him through the tunnel and warn him about stalagmites. From most of them at least.

We squeezed through some tight openings and defended some demons on the way. When we finally had room to breathe, both of us were drowning in sweat.

»Do you even know where you are going?«, Roman asked.

»Apparently he did.«

I looked into the darkness behind me.

»Actually I didn’t, but thanks.« I turned on my flashlight. »How big is this mess you’re in?«

»Meh, a solid seven I think.«, Will answered.

I turned towards the ceiling where I could make out some barriers. Wills locks were hardly visible.

»Mhm…I don’t trust you. Annabeth?«

»I have no explanation, however in the light…can you please direct the light at me again?«

»Where are you?«

»Left. No, other left! Now up. Too far. There you are.«

I twisted my eyes although I knew she couldn’t see it.

»Yeah. The Material feels…different.«

»Different?«, Percy asked.

»The demons are vulnerable in light, so maybe the barriers too.«, Roman mumbled.

Annabeth shook her shoulders and sliced the barrier open. It vanished and let her fall. Before she could reach the ground, Roman caught her.

»Hey, don’t steal my girl!«, Percy complained.

»Never had the idea. She’s way too scary for me.«

»You’re goddamn right.«

I twisted my eyes and directed the light to Percy who freed himself as well. Roman caught him as well.

»Hey, don’t steal my boyfriend!«, Annabeth joked, which earned a tongue from the Zeus kid.

Next were Grover and Will.

»Next time you better not get caught.«

»I missed you too, sunshine.« He gave me a quick kiss.

»Don’t forget about us, you two.«, Emile shouted.

»Let them have this moment.«, Percy shouted back.

»They ruined it.«, Will mumbled and backed away.

I groaned. »For that you get last.«

One by one, everyone was freed.

»Plans to get out?«, Percy asked.

»Run, I guess.«

We nodded at each other and ran. Percy and Annabeth took the lead with my flashlight; Thomas and I were the last ones.

»We need to talk.«, I began.

Thomas sighed. »I know, I know. Please back at camp.«

I smirked. »I guess we have to train more so that won’t happen again, right?«

I saw Thomas visibly relaxing. »Don’t you dare threaten me with company.«

I twisted my eyes and poked him with my elbow. »This might actually be entertaining.«

He chuckled.

»What are you two talking about? Threats?«, Will asked and took my hand. I snatched it away.

»We are still in a battlefield, you know? First fighting, then sinning.«

»But not in our cabin.«, Thomas said.

»Too bad. We already reserved.«

»Ugh, you are unbelievable. Maybe Percy has some extra beds left.«

»You can have a room in the infirmary for your mental pain.«

»Ouch. Because of you I get mental pain.«

»Wait, have you mental pain?«, I asked.

»What? No, of course not! Do I look like I do?«

»Meh...I don’t trust anything anymore.«

Suddenly, a cold feeling filled my stomach, getting slowly colder and colder. I recognised it in an instant. Thomas seemed to feel it as well. Both of us stopped at the same time.

»…Nico?«

»Oh…«

»…Shit.«

We both looked at each other and then began to sprint forward. I pulled Will along with me.

»What the- what is it?«

»Someone’s on the verge to death.«, I answered as I squeezed past the others.

»But we are all together and fine!«

»No, we’re not!«, I shouted back.

As we reached the front of the group, Annabeth gave us a knowing look. »Come on, guys!«

We stumbled past rocks and dirt and somehow miraculously ended up on the right path. Howls came from the end of the tunnel.

»I knew splitting up was a bad idea.«, I said as I raised my sword and sliced forward.

There were less monsters than expected. Five minutes later, we finally reached the room again. I almost stumbled over the body.

They were breathing flat, rolled up like an embryo and clenching to something thin. I could make out the fragments of a ponytail. I checked their pulse. Weak.

»Will, fast! I will give you backup.«

»Shit. On it.«

I stood up and scanned the surrounding, especially for a particular someone, but he was gone. Thomas found the other one who didn’t seem fine, but way better than the emo.

»Nico, I need a hand.«

I turned back to Will who struggled with the thing inside the body. A dagger.

»I need you to pull it out as quickly as possible so that I can close the wound. Understand?«

»Count down.«

He nodded. »One…two…«

My hands were sweaty. I saw the emo squint his eyes.

»Three!«

We both moved as fast as we could. Will concentrated stronger than usual but despite his efforts, the boy lost consciousness. I checked his pulse so that I would be ready to get rid of Thanatos if he came.

Meanwhile, Thomas and the others took care of Remy’s wounds. I examined the weapon in my hand. It looked dangerously close to stygian iron. I decided to wrap it into napkins and put it into my pocket.

»Will he be okay?«, Percy’s brother asked.

»Okay? Probably. Walking? Not now at least.« Will folded his jacket and pressed it onto the wound. Then he roped it with the emo’s waistcoat. »Let’s get out of here before I pass out.«

After a short discussion, Roman took the emo bridal style and carried him to the outside of the cave. After almost an hour in this cave, the fresh air was pleasant. I breathed deeply in and out.

»What is the plan now exactly? We can’t carry him all the way back to camp.«, Roman asked.

»Emile, can’t you ask the pegassi?«, Remy asked.

»Not from here, sorry.«

»But if you were in camp, then…yes?«, Thomas asked slowly.

»Well, of course. If I was in camp, I could send the pegassi to the rescue. But I am not.«

»…«

»What?«

»…You know that Nico can shadow travel, right?«, Percy asked.

»*cough* not only Nico.«, Will added. Thomas gave him an annoyed look.

»Wow. That is new.«, Percy admitted, »Well then we can transport Emile and the emo to camp at the same time.«

»And we are just…chilling here I guess.«, Grover mumbled.

I sighed and gave Thomas a critic look. »Sure you can handle it?«

»What, me? Yeah. I mean…it is not the first time I…«

»Fine then. I take Roman and the emo and you take care of Emile.«

Before he could respond, I grabbed Roman’s arm and pulled him with me. »Hold him tight.« And in the next moment we were on the back of the infirmary.

»I am going to vomit.«, Roman said thinly.

»You are allowed to do so when this guy lays in a hospital bed. Come on now.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, i haven't posted for so long.  
Sorry guys, but I am currently bussy with school stress and probably won't update that regulairly anymore.  
Also, although the prinxiety ship becomes canon, it might be that I won't force it into my story. I am pretty neutral at ships and have already some non-canon ship ideas. I hope you still enjoy the story!  
I also have planned something for the aniversary of this story, so stay tuned for that!


	14. One year...wow...

Happy anniversary! 

  
Well, intentionally I have planned to post some pictures on this platform but after hours of failed attempts, I gave up and created a google doc for the ones who are still interested.

  


<https://docs.google.com/document/d/10tYtNAdcO7-OOkfw48h2eSfrKjGuk8e1ukzmf4LUIJ0/edit?usp=sharing>

  


(You can use their designs if you want, however, don't repost my pictures. If you want to tag me per insagram, my username is yellow931_.)

  


I wanted to say thank you to all you guys who still stick with this story and enjoy it. I love writing it (when I have time) and can’t wait what my brain comes up with next. I really need to include Deceit/Janus/Dorian more in this story. I don’t know yet when and where I will include Remus; it can still take a while.

Also, thank you again WantedButcher for editing this story! You’re the best!

  
Anyway, enough rambling. Please leave kudos and comment down below what you think of the story or if you have some open questions (which aren't spoilers). I would really appreciate it!

  


  


Also here are some little fun facts for you:

  
• Patton was the first one who took his necklace and refunctioned it as a bracelet because it ripped during one capture the flag game and the others just loved the idea and adapted it

  
• Some of you may notice that Vine is only called Vine because…Vine is dead (Sorry not sorry)

  
• Thomas is regretting his choice of a rainbow streak

  
• In the Hades cabin hangs a big rainbow flag on the wall

  
• Remy owns his own coffee machine since he likes to mix his own coffee beans together

  
• Emile has “He”, ”She” and “Them” buttons in case no one can tell which one they are at the time

  
• Emile and Logan both own contact lenses, however, both barely use them. (Emile more than Logan though)

  
• Virgil’s “cabin” is still the infirmary room

  
• There are days when Roman accidently charges his hair and it stands straight up. (he hates when that happens)

  
• Due to current happenings, the capture the flag games are cancelled

  



End file.
